jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Historia pewnej miłości
Jest to opowiadanie... Sami się przekonacie. Nie ma tu Hiccastrid (Wiem, że ich kochacie, ale cóż...) Za to jest historia pewnej pary znanej z filmu... Przekonacie się wkrótce, wszystko w najbliższym czasie zostanie wyjaśnione. Pomysł narodził się, kiedy pisałam z Angel. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wam się to spodoba. No nic... 'Prolog' Pewnego dnia Rune wrócił do domu, zmęczony ciężką pracą i od razu zasiadł w fotelu. Jego żona, Nanna, bez słowa wręczyła mu kolację. Nie minęła chwila, a po schodach zbiegły jego dzieci. Dwu i trzy latek. Od razu go oblepiły, chciały czułości, której brodaty mężczyzna nie mógł dać, z powodu zmęczenia całym dniem. - Powinniście już spać. Idźcie do pokoju - mruknął donośnym głosem. Jako, że ojca zawsze należało się słuchać, poszli z powrotem do góry. Oczywiście zrobili to niechętnie, ale co zrobić. Dzieci powinny szanować ojca. - Powinieneś być trochę bardziej łagodny - odezwała się czarnowłosa kobieta. Nie była zgrabna, tak jak z resztą jej mąż. - Proszę... Odpuść chodź raz - mruknął niezadowolony. Kochał swoje dzieci, chciał poświęcać im jak najwięcej czasu, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł... - Czekali na ciebie cały dzień. Chcieli ci coś pokazać - nalegała dalej. - To pokażą jutro. Mam luźniejszy dzień i spędzę z nimi trochę czasu - obiecał. Spojrzał na swoją małżonkę i uśmiechnął się, odkładając już pustą miskę. - Pewnie nie jest z nimi łatwo. Zawsze chcieliśmy mieć córkę, ale nie wyszło. - Ale za to mamy dwóch wspaniałych synów - przyznała łagodnie. Zapadła cisza, Rune relaksował się w fotelu i powoli przysypiał, za to Nanna w tym czasie robiła skromne porządki. - Powinieneś zrobić sobie dzień wolny - zaczęła kobieta. - Wiesz, że nie mogę - syknął. - Właśnie, że możesz! Wystarczy tylko znaleźć zastępstwo na jeden dzień! Ale ty jesteś zbyt leniwy! Wstał i spojrzał na swoją żonę. - Wiesz, doskonale, że... - Że to wymówka? - dokończyła za niego. - Kiedy ostatni raz poświęciłeś się dla synów?! Chcą spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, czy ty tego nie widzisz?! - Kochanie... - zaczął niepewnie. Jego żona była wybuchowa, ale rzadko się kłócili. Obydwoje nie lubili kłótni. Z resztą sam mężczyzna źle to znosił. - Robię dla nich co w mojej mocy. Przecież wiesz... Kobieta tylko parsknęła i odwróciła się, wracając do przerwanego sprzątania. Nie minęło kilka minut, jak usłyszała otwierane i zamykane drzwi. Westchnęła, ale nie przerywała pracy. Wiedziała, że facet musi się przejść i ochłonąć. Czuła się winna, że tak na niego naskoczyła. Ale wiedziała też, że prędzej czy później on wróci do domu. I liczyła, że to będzie prędzej... Za to nikt nie wiedział, że pewne dzieci przysłuchiwały się z góry. I wszystko doskonale rozumiały. Minęły trzy dni. Trzy długie dni i wieczne zadawanie pytań, gdzie podział się ich tata. Nanna była wstanie tylko odpowiedzieć, że popłynął na ryby z innymi ludźmi w wiosce. Ufała ludziom, więc im wierzyła. Z resztą nikt nie odważyłby się jej kłamać. Trzeciego dnia, a właściwie już w nocy, Rune wrócił do domu. Zrobił to bardzo cicho i trzymał jakieś zawiniątko w ręku. Myślał, że jego żona już śpi, więc zachowywał się najciszej jak tylko potrafił. Pomylił się jednak, gdy z sypialni wyszła Nanna. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się, wzdychając z ulgą. I dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ten trzyma coś w ręku. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała tam. Było to bardzo małe dziecko. Mogło mieć zaledwie parę dni. Dziewczynka patrzyła na nich swoimi zielonymi oczami. Wbrew pozorom, była bardzo spokojna. - Byliśmy na wyspie, bo złapała nas zawieja ze śniegiem. Usłyszałem cichy płacz. Ktoś ją zostawił na pastwę losu. Umarłaby... - tłumaczył cicho. - Bogowie nam ją dali, Nan. Nazwałem ją tak, jak chciałaś. Nasza mała Valka... Nanna uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swojego męża. Nikt, ani ona, ani on, nie zostawiliby dziecka na pastwę losu. Gdyby wiedziała, kto zostawił biedne dziecko w taką pogodę, ukręciłaby co najmniej łeb. - Jest taka ładna... To aż smutne, że nikt jej nie chciał - przyznała szeptem. - My ją chcemy, kochanie - poprawił ją łagodnie. - Pewnie jest głodna - rzuciła się niemal do garów, żeby zrobić im jak najszybciej jedzenie. W tym czasie Rune usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i patrzył na dziewczynkę, która poruszała się niespokojnie. Wyraźnie szukała jedzenia. Uśmiechnął się na to. Kątem oka zobaczył, że po schodach, dosyć niepewnie, schodzą jego mali synowie. To go ucieszyło jeszcze bardziej. - Co tam masz, tato? - spytał starszy z nich. - Chodźcie, to zobaczycie - łagodnie, przez co chłopcy stali się bardziej pewni. Pokazał im dziewczynkę, żeby mogli lepiej ją zobaczyć. - Pod, Stoick... To wasza nowa siostra. Ma na imię Valka - wyjaśnił spokojnie, a chłopcy patrzyli na dziewczynkę. Rozdział 1 Nastała noc, kolejnego dnia, a mała dziewczynka płakała. Adoptowani rodzice nie mogli jej uspokoić, a chłopcy mięli jej dosyć po jednym dniu. Stoick, jako tren starszy, zszedł na dół, ale po pewnym czasie wrócił po młodszego brata i pociągnął go za sobą. Rodzice strasznie się gniewali, gdy zostawiał Podłosmarka samego, więc jakoś nie chciał podpadać im jeszcze bardziej. Hałas małego dziecka roznosił się po całym domu i był naprawdę nie do zniesienia. Nic więc dziwnego, że chłopcy jak weszli do sypialni, rodzice wyglądali na złych. - Nie chce ani mleka, ani picia... - mówiła zrozpaczona kobieta. Dziewczynka za to była kołysana w ramionach ojca. - No to co jej jest? Nawet nasi chłopcy nie byli aż tak marudni - mężczyzna nawet przysypiał tak, jak stał, był zmęczony po podróży, w dodatku od rana czekała go praca wodza w wiosce. Nikt nie był w stanie go zastąpić. - Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem - cicho, zrozpaczona. Wykorzystała już wszystkie swoje pomysły. - Nie jest małej za ciepło, za zimno, nie ma gorączki, na ząbkowanie jeszcze za wcześnie... Chłopcy słuchali ich do momentu, aż Podłosmark odezwał się tak nagle, że Stoick nie mógł nic zrobić. - Mama! - niemal krzyknął, podbiegając do rodzicielki. Kobieta wystraszyła się i spojrzała na synów. To samo uczynił jej mąż, a owinięta w futro dziewczynka, wybuchnęła jeszcze większym płaczem. Było tak głośno, że aż bolały ich głowy. - Mama - odezwał się ponownie najmłodszy z braci, przytulając się do jej nogi. - Nie możemy zasnąć - wyznał Stoick cicho. - Jest głośno. Dlaczego ona krzyczy? - Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale z natury był ciekawym dzieckiem. Rune westchnął i uklęknął na ziemię by wyrównać się wzrostem ze swoimi synami i spojrzeć w ich oczy. Nadal, dość automatycznie, kołysał niemowlę. - Może chcecie spać razem z nami? - zaproponował, praktycznie rzadko im na to pozwalał. Chciał ich nauczyć samodzielności i byciem prawdziwym Wikingiem, ale w końcu... to są nadal małe dzieci. Podłosmark kiwnął z entuzjazmem głową, ponieważ uwielbiał towarzystwo rodziców. Ojciec spojrzał na żonę, żeby zobaczyć wyraz jej twarzy na ten pomysł, za to Stoick, korzystając z nieuwagi, podszedł do ojca i dotknął swoją przyszywaną siostrę w taki sposób, że zakrył jej usta. W jednej chwili zapadła cisza, a gdy spojrzeli na dziewczynkę, wystraszyli się. - STOICK! - wrzasnął Rune, a chłopiec odskoczył jak oparzony. - CHCESZ JĄ ZABIĆ?! W oczach Stoicka pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiedział co zrobił źle, w dodatku bał się kiedy ojciec na niego krzyczał. Zaczął cicho szlochać, patrzył na swoje buty. Mężczyzna od razu pożałował swojego wybuchu. Patrzył na synów. Podłosmark przytulał się do Nanny i zakrywał twarz, a Stoick stał i szlochał. - Stoick... dziecko... Chodź do mnie - wyszeptał łagodnie, z powodu zmęczenia nie panował nad emocjami. Za to cieszył się, że niemowlę w końcu się uciszyło. Chłopiec o rudych włosach podszedł niepewnie do niego, bojąc się, że znowu ojciec na niego nakrzyczy. Ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego wódz wioski wyciągnął wolną rękę do syna i zwyczajnie go przytulił. Do uścisku dołączył się też Podłosmark, który miał radochę. Strach również gdzieś mu się zapodział. Za to Stoick powoli się uspokajał. Mała dziewczynka zaśmiała się głośno ku zaskoczeniem wszystkich. - Chyba cię polubiła - zauważył Rune kiedy zauważyła wzrok dziewczynki skierowany do Stoicka. - Chyba jesteś jedynym, co potrafi ją uspokoić - żartował. - Ale ja jej nie lubię - mruknął Stoick, nie zważając na nic. - Lubię tylko ciebie - dodał patrząc na ojca. - No i mamę - dodał, jakby sobie o niej przypominając. - Ja też - dodał Podłosmark, który zawsze starał się dorównywać swojemu bratu i nigdy nie być w tyle za nim. - Niech wam będzie - zaśmiał się głośno mężczyzna, która ta sytuacja trochę bawiła. Był pewny, że potrzebują czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do nowego domownika. Że zdążą polubić swoją małą siostrę. - No dobrze... Skoro wszyscy się uspokoili, to do łóżek. Jest już bardzo późno - pogoniła Nanna. - Ale mówiliście, że możemy spać z wami - zbuntował się Stoick, który pilnował swoich interesów. Już teraz Rune mógł stwierdzić, że jego najstarszy syn będzie dobrym wodzem w przyszłości. - Tak, tak. Wskakujcie - odezwał się mężczyzna, nie zapominając o swojej obietnicy. Chłopcy wpakowali się błyskawicznie do łóżka. Zwinęli się tak w kłębek, że przytulali siebie nawzajem, gdyż noc nie należała do ciepłych. Rune spojrzał na swoją żonę, a potem na usypiające w jego ramionach dziecko. - Ona chyba też dzisiaj musi spać z nami. Nie mamy kołyski - zauważył zmartwiony. - Jutro skądś wykombinuje. A teraz sam powinieneś się przespać - odezwała się łagodnie. - Ledwo stoisz... Chodźmy. Nie musiał ulegać naleganiom, gdyż dosyć szybko i ostrożnie ulokował się z dzieckiem w łóżku obok swoich synów. Łóżko było tak wielkie, że Nanna też się bez trudu zmieściła. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobił wódz to przykrył dzieci, siebie i żonę grubym futrem, żeby było im ciepło. Sam przytulił chłopców i dziewczynkę ostrożnie. W tym samym czasie to samo uczyniła Nanna, dosyć odruchowo. Nim obejrzeli, wszyscy spali i już nic nie było w stanie ich obudzić. No prawie... Nanna obudziła się po kilku godzinach, na ciche kwilenie małej osoby, która wołała o jedzenie. Rozdział 2 Minęło ładnych parę lat. Valka już dawno chodziła, mówiła, co prawda sepleniąc trochę, ale zawsze coś, rysowała, starała się nawet szyć, pisać i czytać, ale w wieku 6 lat było to trudne. Udało jej się nawet uszyć małą lalkę, którą nazwała Kizia i nie odchodziła z nią na krok. Wbrew pozorom była to jej jedyna przyjaciółka, ponieważ dziewczynka rzadko wychodziła z domu, była przywiązana do swojej przyszywanej mamy (o której myślała, że to jej prawdziwa oczywiście) i wychodziła tylko i wyłącznie z nią. Kiedy Nanna robiła obiad czy sprzątała dziewczynka zawsze temu się przyglądała. Była jeszcze za mała, żeby sama coś ugotować, ale nawet nie nalegała. Tego dnia Nanna była dość zajęta a mała Valka bawiła się w pokoju na górze w swoim prywatnym kąciku. - Trzeba cię Kizio na nowo uczesać. Te włosy nie pasują już do ciebie - wyznała, poprawiając lalce słomiane włosy. - Nie martw się, tym razem nic ci się nie stanie - wyznała rozmarzona. Nie usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi na górę. Tymczasem na dole, Nanna widząc wchodzących synów, zatrzymała ich. Nie pozwalała uciec na górę, jak to zwykle robili, żeby nie dostać jakiś zadań do wykonania w domu. - Chłopcy - ostrym, lecz nie aż do przesady, tonem. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Stoick z Podłosmarkiem musieli się zatrzymać. - Muszę wyjść po drobne sprawunki i oczekuję że zajmiecie się waszą siostrą w domu. - Ale dlaczego akurat my? - Podłosmark zaczął marudzić, a Stoick, swoim zwyczajem, w ogóle się nie odezwał. - Bo macie być przykładnymi starszymi braćmi i opiekować się młodszą siostrą - mówiła nadal spokojnie kobieta. - Z resztą ona tylko siedzi w swoim kącie i bawi się po swojemu. To nie będzie trudne. Już przecież to robiliście... - Ale mamo. Mieliśmy iść do Magnusa testować nowe topory - odezwał się Stoick. - To zostaniecie w domu i przetestujecie nowe topory jutro - powiedziała ich matka, zabrzmiało to jak zwykłe "macie szlaban". Chłopcy byli wściekli. Wiedzieli, że nie warto protestować, bo może skończyć się to jeszcze gorzej. Ich matka nigdy nie była uległa. Jeśli mieli coś zrobić, to mieli i nie było dyskusji. Poszli więc na dole mrucząc coś między sobą, coś, czego Nanna nie usłyszała i rozumiała. Gdy bracia weszli już na górę i zauważyli bawiącą się w kącie dziewczynkę, wściekli się jeszcze bardziej. Według nich przez tą "babę" (jak ją nazywali kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu) byli traktowani nie równo. Zawsze ONA miała zdanie, zawsze ONA się liczyła, ONA była najważniejsza i JEJ wierzono a nie im. ONA mogła gdzieś iść ale oni musieli zostać z NIĄ. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja pójdę do Magnusa. Ciągle przechwala się tym toporem i chciałbym w końcu go zobaczyć. Z resztą on pierwszy dostaje swój topór z nas wszystkich - mówił wściekły Podłosmark. - Ale przecież jej nie zostawimy. Wiesz przecież co zrobią rodzice, jak zostawimy ją bez opieki - spojrzał na swojego brata Stoick. On sam chciał iść, ale w głębi duszy bał się swojego ojca. - No to zabierzmy ją ze sobą. Odstawimy ją za nim rodzice przyjdą i nikt się nie zorientuje - nalegał Podłosmark. Wyraźnie zależało mu na tym spotkaniu. - Albo ty zostajesz i ja pójdę sam. Na pewno tu nie zostanę. - Ale ja też chcę zobaczyć topór! W końcu mam dostać w styczniu podobny, nie pamiętasz? - przypomniał mu, nie podobała mu się opcja zostania sam na sam z siostrą. Bo niby co takiego będzie robił? - No to postanowione. Zabieramy ją ze sobą. - A co jeśli...? - Spokojnie, nie dowiedzą się - Pod był zbyt pewny siebie. To zupełnie w jego stylu. Ich matka w tym czasie wyszła, więc zostali sami w domu. Podeszli do bawiącej się dziewczynki i Stoick szturchnął ją, żeby zwróciła na nich uwagę. Valka odwróciła się i spojrzała na nich nieobecnymi oczami. - Ubieraj się - wymówił to Stoick trybem rozkazującym, niczym wódz. Widać od razu, że nie przyjmował sprzeciwu. - Ale dlaczego? - nie zrozumiała dziewczynka. - Idziesz z nami - dodał Podłosmark. - Dokąd? - pytała dalej. - Zobaczysz - odezwał się ponownie Podłosmark. - Ubieraj się - powtórzył Stoick. - A mama? - nie dała za wygraną. - Powiedziałem ubieraj się - trochę ostrzejszym tonem, ale nie krzyczał. - Słyszałaś co powiedział? Mama kazała nam się tobą opiekować, a my zabieramy cię na spacer. Odrobina świeżego powietrza dobrze ci zrobi. I lepiej się pospiesz. Z resztą grzeczne dziewczynki słuchają starszych braci - dodał Podłosmark. Valka już nie przeciągała. Wstała i ubrała się, oczywiście z małą pomocą, odpowiednio jak na pogodę za oknem. Nie podobało jej się to, że wychodzi sama z braćmi. Znacznie pewniej czuła się przy maminej spódnicy. Gdy już wyszli na zewnątrz, powtarzała, ze chce wrócić do domu, ale starsi chłopcy jej w ogóle nie słuchali. Zostało jej tylko przytulać się do Kizi i iść za nimi. Nie rozumiała też tego, że spotkali się z tym chłopcem co zwykle jej bracia się kręcą i ich fascynacji jakimś toporem. Usiadła gdzieś z boku i bawiła się lalką. - Pójdźmy do doków obejrzeć nowy statek waszego ojca - zaproponował Magnus ni stąd ni zowąd. - W sumie powinniśmy... - zaczął Stoick, ale jego brat mu przerwał. - Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Tylko go obejrzymy i wrócimy. Nikt się nie zorientuje - był przekonywujący, więc rudzielec nie mógł się oprzeć. Z resztą na samą myśl statku się rozmarzył. - No dobra. Ale tylko rzucamy okiem... Cała trójka chłopców poszli w kierunku doku. Podłosmark nagle przystanął, cofnął się, wziął za rękę swoją siostrę i pociągnął brutalnie za sobą. Gdyby nie dobry refleks dziewczynki, mała Kizia zostałaby tam, gdzie siedziała. Wystraszona, nie wiedziała dokąd idzie, przytulała się do lalki jakby czując u niej wsparcie. W dodatku Podłosmark nadal ją ciągnął i nie mogła za nim nadążyć. Gdy dotarli do doku, chłopcy stanęli jak wryci widząc ogromny i nowy statek. Stoick z Podłosmarkiem rozmarzyli się, że nim dowodzą, Magnus, że chociaż jest tam w środku... A Valka... cóż... Nawet jej spodobał się ogrom tego statku. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Patrz Kizia jaki wielki - odezwała się. - Czy ona rozmawia z lalką? - spytał się Magnus, lekko zbity z tropu, spojrzał się na dziewczynkę jak na wariata. - Taa... Niestety - przyznał Podłosmark. - Chciałabyś, mała, takim popłynąć? - zapytał się Magnus, zwracając się do niej. Valka tylko kiwnęła głową. - Ale jesteś za mała jak na taki statek. - Ale tamto byłoby lepsze - odezwał się Podłosmark i pokazał palcem na łodzie, które cumowały przy brzegu. - Wsiądziesz do jednego z nich - dodał Magnus, dając jej pewne wskazówki. - Wyobrazisz sobie, że płyniesz tym cudownym statkiem - dodał nagle Stoick, podchwycił zabawę, kiedy uznał, że nic złego się nie stanie. - Dobrze - zaufała im od razu. W końcu byli to jej bracia i mieli się nią opiekować, więc co złego może jej się stać. Stoick pomógł jej wsiąść i usadowić się wygodnie na miejscu. - Wypuścimy cię teraz na morze, ale nie martw się, będziesz cały czas przywiązana i za chwilę do nas przypłyniesz. Nic się nie stanie, a ty poczujesz się jakbyś była naprawdę na otwartym oceanie - palnął Podłosmark. Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i przytuliła się do Kizi mówiąc jej, że nic się nie stanie i nie ma o się bać. Chłopcy z lekkim trudem popchnęli łódź i po chwili dziewczynka znalazła się na otwartym morzu. - Teraz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś księżniczką i czekasz na księcia! - krzyknął Stoick uśmiechnięty. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i rozmarzyła się. Jednak coś poszło nie tak. Zamiast łódź zatrzymać się, to ona oddalała się coraz bardziej. chłopcy zaczęli się rozglądać. - O nie... Łódź nie jest przywiązana - wyznał ze strachem Podłosmark, widząc, że popełnili błąd. - Rodzice nas zabiją - pisnął Stoick, nie wiedząc co robić. Drżał mocno, denerwował się, przestał myśleć. Zupełnie jak nie on. Tymczasem na horyzoncie pojawił się statek. Na kursie kolizyjnym z łodzią ich siostry. Troje chłopców patrzyło na to z przerażeniem. Dziewczynka akurat się odwróciła i krzyknęła na całe gardło z przerażeniem. Rozdział 3 Gdy Rune rozpoznał krzyk swojej przyszywanej córeczki, urwał w połowie zdania z rozmówcą i rzucił się w kierunku głosu. To samo uczyniła Nanna, która pojawiła się na miejscu o wiele wcześniej od męża. Zdołała tylko zauważyć, jak wielki statek pruje na maleńką łódź, w której znajdowała się Valka. Jeszcze nikt nie słyszał do tej pory, jak opanowana Nanna krzyknęła z przerażeniem, gdy statek staranował łódź, a z łodzi nic nie zostało. Valka również zniknęła. Troje chłopców na brzegu patrzyło na to z przerażeniem. Widział to też już Rune i bez namysłu rzucił się do wody. Ci na statku również widzieli co się stało i z pokładu patrzyli w wodę, by znaleźć dziewczynkę. Krzyki zwabiły ciekawskich ludzi do portu. Oni także widzieli szczątki łodzi i od razu domyśleli się, że coś się stało. Rune szukał długo w wodzie, ale niczego nie znalazł. Wrócił na brzeg. Tymczasem Nanna zgarnęła swoich synów i ich przyjaciela, i pobiegła z nimi do przystani. Jej mąż szybko dołączył do niej. Patrzyli na statek, który przybija do portu. Ludzie szybko go przywiązali. Wódz wydawał rozkazy. W końcu załoga zeszła z pokładu. Panował taki harmider, że nic nie było w stanie usłyszeć, wszyscy chcieli się dowiedzieć co się dokładnie stało. Jeden przekrzykiwał drugiego. - CISZA! - ryknął wódz i zapadła posłuszna cisza. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, szczególnie jak nigdy nie widzieli go aż tak podenerwowanego. Nanna, w całym tym chaosie, próbowała znaleźć wśród załogi Valkę. Niestety, żaden mężczyzna schodzący z pokładu, nie miał na rękach małej dziewczynki. Nie powstrzymała emocji i zaczęła płakać. - Każdy mężczyzna ma iść w morze i przeczesać je kawałek po kawałku! - krzyknął, był to rozkaz, ale w głosie było słychać zatroskanego rodzica. - Nie trzeba, wodzu - odezwał się kapitan statku, wyłonił się z ukrycia i wszedł na ląd. Jak to kapitan, schodził ostatni ze statku. W rękach trzymał zawiniątko. W masywnych rękach kapitana wyglądało na drobiznę. - Jest ze mną. Słychać było jak ludzie oddychają z ulgą. Odetchnęli też jej opiekunowie. Rune w jednej chwili znalazł się obok kapitana i z czułością wziął Valkę. Spojrzał na nią. Dziewczynka była nieprzytomna, na twarzy miała kilka zadrapań i oczywiście była cała mokra, ale oprócz tego, nic jej się nie stało. - Cudem uniknęła śmierci. Trzeba modlić się do Odyna z wdzięczności - wyznał kapitan, a wódz był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową. Nanna podeszła do nich i spojrzała na córkę. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy uznała, że nic jej nie jest. Na to wszystko patrzyło troje młodych chłopców, którzy byli zbyt mali, żeby zobaczyć Valkę w objęciach wodza. - Rozejść się! - krzyknął łagodnie do pozostałych, a sam skierował się do domu. Nanna zaprowadziła swoich synów również do domu, a Magnusowi kazała wracać do mamy. Gdy weszli do domu, wszystko się zmieniło. Chłopcy mogli wyczuć, że rodzice są podenerwowani. Gdy Rune zaniósł Valkę do sypialni dzieci, zszedł na dół. Spojrzał na chłopców, którzy stali ze spuszczonymi głowami. - Kazałam wam zostać w domu - mimo podenerwowania ich matka nie krzyczała. Była jak zwykle spokojna. - Dlaczego nie posłuchaliście? Mieliście ją przecież pilnować. - Mogła przez was zginąć! - krzyknął nagle Rune. On nie zawsze panował nad gniewem. Chłopcy podskoczyli. Zrobiła to także Nanna, która nie usłyszała jak jej mąż schodził po schodach. Spojrzała na niego, zrozumiała, że jest źle, i przestała się odzywać. Chłopcy nie posłuchali i musieli ponieść konsekwencje. Podłosmark i Stoick stali w szoku. Przerażało ich to wszystko, w dodatku wiedzieli, że to ich wina. Kątem oka spoglądali na siebie. Wyglądali, jakby lada chwila mieli się rozpłakać. Wiedzieli, że nie mogli tego zrobić, bo to by jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło ojca. W końcu byli Wikingami. Ojciec stanął na przeciwko nich. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało. Będzie tak długo nalegać, dopóki się nie dowie. - Co się stało? - starał się być spokojny. Jeśli jego synowie mają zacząć gadać, musieli mu zaufać. Niestety, żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Nawet na niego nie spojrzeli. - Co się stało? - zapytał ponownie, ze stanowczością. Musiał pokazać, że nie odpuści. Niestety, i tym razem bez skutku. - Stoick - odezwał się dobitnym głosem patrząc na najstarszego syna. To od niego wymagał najwięcej, bo to właśnie on przejmie po nim władze w wiosce. Stoick wzdrygnął się mocno na dźwięk swojego imienia. Szczególnie wypowiedzianym z ust ojca. Chłopiec powoli podni osł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Przy takim świetle widać było bez problemu zbierające się łzy w oczach. Ale tego Rune na szczęście nie skomentował. Podłosmark spojrzał na swojego brata, również unosząc głowę. Bał się, że Stoick go wyda, bo to była głównie jego wina. Ojciec także u niego mógł dostrzec łzy w oczach. Znowu nic nie powiedział, tylko ponownie zwrócił się do najstarszego syna. - Więc co się stało? - zapytał po raz trzeci. - Chcę wiedzieć ze szczegółami - ostrzegł go. Brzmiało to naprawdę groźnie, a chłopcy musieli wiedzieć, że nie należy płakać. Stoick westchnął cicho. Wiedział, że nie było sensu już tego unikać. Im dłużej zwlekał, tym ojciec był coraz bardziej zły i kara również była nieunikniona. Postanowił powiedzieć. Z resztą im szybciej tym lepiej. - Mama kazała nam zostać w domu, żeby przypilnować Valkę, bo mama miała coś do załatwienia. A Magnus dostał nowy topór i chcieliśmy go zobaczyć. Zamiast zostać w domu, wzięliśmy Valkę i poszliśmy do Magnusa. Ten topór był naprawdę wspaniały... Jeszcze nie widziałem tak pięknego i cudownego... - urwał, bo ojciec fuknął na niego. Był to znak, żeby wrócił do właściwej opowieści. - Znaczy... Ten... - gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć właściwy wątek. - A, już wiem - mruknął. - Magnus zaproponował, żeby pójść do portu, żeby zobaczyć twój najnowszy statek. No i poszliśmy. Nawet Valce się on spodobał. Kazałem wsiąść jej do łodzi, wyobrazić sobie, że jest na tym statku i odepchnąłem łódź, a nie zauważyłem, że nie jest przywiązana - skończył opowieść. Zapadła cisza. Podłosmark był zaskoczony, że jego brat przyjął całą winę na siebie, ochraniając przy tym Magnusa i jego samego. Już chciał się odezwać, że to nie do końca prawda, ale zauważył gest ręką Stoicka, który nakazał mu siedzieć cicho. Tymczasem Nanna, która patrzyła na to wszystko z boku, nadal się nie odezwała. Rune również się nie odezwał, tylko zamyślony wpatrywał się w swoje dzieci. - Naraziliście życie walki dla topora i statku!? - krzyknął nagle mężczyzna, gdy to wszystko przemyślał, i wstał. To była jego ukochana córka, nie mógł puścić tego płazem. - Stoick, do cholery, będziesz wodzem, nie możesz popełniać takich błędów! Masz chronić życie swojej siostry i reszty, a nie niepotrzebnie ich narażać! ! COŚ TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁ?! - wrzeszczał, a wystraszone rodzeństwo nie powstrzymało już łez. Nawet przytulili się wzajemnie. Nawet Nanna była zaskoczona tym wybuchem. - Przesadziliście! Szczególnie ty, Stoick! Naprawdę, bardzo mnie zawiedliście! - krzyczał nadal tak, że chyba pół wioski go słyszało. Zupełnie zapomniał o Valce, która leżała nieprzytomna na górze i nawet ona mogła się obudzić od tych krzyków. Podszedł do dzieci i chwycił je jedno w jednej, a drugie w drugiej ręce. Chłopcy ważyli jeszcze dosyć mało, a Rune od zawsze miał siłę, więc nie było to dla niego kłopotliwe. Patrzył to na jedno, to na drugie i oddzielił siłą wciąż trzymających się w uścisku chłopców. - Zasługujecie na karę i dobrze o tym wiecie! - krzyknął i zamknął Stoicka w bardzo ciasnej komórce na klucz, a Podłosmarka w toalecie, trochę mniej ciasnej od składzika. Odetchnął, jakby to sprawiało mu ulgę. Od miejsc aresztu chłopców było słychać głośny płacz. Zarówno Stoick jak i Podłosmark płakali przerażeni. Rune zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. Spojrzał na równie wystraszoną żonę, która milczała do tej pory. - Nie powinieneś tak ostro reagować. To jeszcze dzieci - odezwała się zmartwionym głosem matki, która gotowa bronić swoich dzieci bez względu na wszystko. - Zasługują na karę. Szczególnie Stoick. Tym bardziej po tym co zrobili - wyznał Rune, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie. - Ale to jeszcze dzieci. Mają prawo popełniać błędy. A Stoick na pewno się nauczy. Będzie dobrym wodzem, zobaczysz - zapewniała kobieta, była tego absolutnie pewna. - Ale przyszłego wodza trzeba uczyć pewnych rzeczy od małego. Podobnie było ze mną - uspokoił się znacznie. Nagle małżeństwo usłyszało jeszcze jeden płacz, tym razem z góry. - Woła nas - cicho, gdy usłyszał słabe "tata" i "mama". - Chodźmy do niej - mruknął i nie czekając dłużej ruszył do schodów. Nanna spojrzała na drzwi pomieszczeń, w których byli uwięzieni jej synowie. Westchnęła tylko i pomaszerowała za mężem. Gdy weszła do pokoju dzieciaków, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rune akurat brał małą w ramiona i kołysał lekko. Nanna usiadła naprzeciw nich i patrzyła na to. Płacząca dziewczynka, gdy dostrzegła kobietę, wyciągnęła do niej rączki. Rune bez słowa oddał dziewczynkę w jej objęcia. Valka wtuliła się w matkę. Nanna kołysała ją lekko i śpiewała kołysankę tak długo, dopóki mała ponownie nie zasnęła. - Patrz... Nie wypuszczała jej z objęć - odezwał się Rune, a gdy kobieta podniosła wzrok, zauważyła ulubioną lalkę córeczki, z której jeszcze ściekała woda. - Trzeba ją wysuszyć - cicho. - A Valkę przebrać, jest cała mokra - wyznała kładąc dziewczynką na łóżku ostrożnie. Wódz plemienia kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową. Przebieranie dziewczynki należało do Nanny, więc wstał, pocałował Valkę w czoło na dobranoc i zszedł po schodach. Kobieta dosyć sprawnie zajęła się dziewczynką, a po wszystkim zeszła na dół. Mężczyzna oznajmił, że musi wracać do wioski, więc wyszedł z domu całując żonę na pożegnanie. Nanna zajęła się domowymi czynnościami. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zwróciła uwagę, że szloch z ciasnych pomieszczeń ucichł i w całym domu panowała cisza, przerywana tylko przez nią samą. Rozdział 4 Po tym wydarzeniu Valka wolała trzymać się w domu przy swojej mamie. Nauczona doświadczeniem, nie słuchała się braci, bojąc się, że znowu coś jej się stanie. Chłopcy zaś nie mieli spokoju. Rune był tak zły, że dostali szlaban jakiego jeszcze chyba nie mieli i mieć nie będą. Nanna starała się przekonać męża, żeby nie przesadzał. Jednak ten nie chciał jej słuchać, uważał że chłopcy muszą się po prostu nauczyć. Valka w ogóle nie odzywała się do braci. Robiła wszystko tak, aby móc w ogóle być cicho. Bała się też zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, bo nie chciała, aby mieli większe kłopoty niż mają. - Ta mała jeszcze tego pożałuje – warknął Podłosmark, gdy wraz z bratem byli w pokoju pod wieczór. Dziewczynka siedziała na dole i pomagała Nannie. - Ale ty wiesz, że to była nasza wina? – Zapytał Stoick. On od ojca obrywał bardziej, ale nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział dlaczego Rune jest surowy w stosunku niego i nawet się z nim zgadzał. - A co za różnica czyja wina? Tata przesadza – wyznał Podłosmark. - Tobie akurat już dawno dał spokój – zauważył ten starszy. – Dla mnie daje jakieś dziwne zadania. W końcu mam być kiedyś wodzem. - Sam bym chciał być wodzem – wyznał z zazdrością młodszy. - Raczej byś nie chciał – odpowiedział rudzielec. - Będziesz mieć władze w wiosce – zauważył Podłosmark. – Będziesz robił co tylko będziesz chciał. - To tak szybko i tak nie nadejdzie… - mruknął. Chłopcy zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Mieli akurat chwilę wolnego. Wyglądało też na to, że ich ojciec w końcu im odpuścił. - Muszę być o wiele starszy i silniejszy – wyznał rudzielec. - I tak jesteś silny – mruknął Podłosmark. – Ale silniejszy ode mnie i tak nie będziesz – zażartował. - No to się przekonamy – zaśmiał się. Już Stoick chciał dla zabawy zacząć siłować się ze swoim bratem, ale zatrzymał go odgłos wchodzenia kogoś po schodach. Myśląc, że to któryś z rodziców, uspokoili się, bojąc się konsekwencji. Jednak po chwili okazało się, że to tylko mała Valka. - Ach, to ty, babo – warknął Podłosmark. Stoick niekontrolowanie się wzdrygnął na te określenie, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Mimo wszystko się nie odezwał. – Wystraszyłaś nas – fuknął na nią. Młoda się wystraszyła, co było wyraźnie widać. Spojrzała na Podłosmarka, ale to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Oderwała od niego wzrok i wyraźnie ulżyło jej jak spojrzała na spokojnego Stoicka. - Mama chce, żebyście zeszli na kolację – odezwała się cicho i niepewnie. – No chyba, że nie chcecie. - Jestem głodny jak smok – wyznał Posłosmark i zbiegł na dół, omijając dziewczynkę. - Zaczekaj na mnie! – Krzyknął za nim Stoick, robiąc dokładnie to samo co brat. Za to Valka została w pokoju i powróciła do zabawy w spokoju. Wróciłam. Na innych blogach również pojawiły się edycje. Rozdziały co nidziele już regularnie. 'Rozdział 5' Choć od tamtego incydentu zer statkiem minął już jakiś czas, mała dostała koszmarów. Starała się, żeby nikt o tym się nie dowiedział, bo wiedziała, że chłopcy będą się z niej śmiać. Szczególnie Podłosmark. Jednak dziewczynka coraz częściej budziła się z krzykiem i płaczem, budząc przy okazji swoje przyszywane rodzeństwo. Z początku chłopcy wołali swoich rodziców, gdy zobaczyli co jest grane. No dobra, robił to tylko Stoick, bo Podłosmark zwykle chciał spać. Jednak i oni byli po jakimś czasie zmęczeni, ponieważ dziewczynki nie dało się tak szybko uspokoić. Mała po prostu bała się chłopców. Nie chciała być z nimi sama. Nanna i Rune zgodnie stwierdzili, że nie będą brać dziewczynki do siebie. Gdy zostanie z chłopakami, jej strach na pewno przeminie. Dlatego też poprosili chłopców, żeby w miarę możliwości ją ignorować. Jednak, jak pewnej nocy Stoick się przekonał, gdy się nie reagował, było gorzej. Valka po prostu zaczęła wołać kogokolwiek, żeby zareagowali. Stoick jako jedyny zareagował, wstając z łóżka. - Przecież nic ci nie robimy – mruknął zaspany, kierując się do dziewczynki. Ona natomiast, zaskoczona, umilkła od razu. – Nie ma się czego bać. - Teraz nie… Ale we śnie tak – mruknęła mała, przytuliła swoją lalkę mocniej, kiedy rudy usiadł na jej łóżku. - To zły sen – wyznał. – Po za tym rodzice nie przyjdą. Nie masz ich po co wołać – oświadczył. - Dlaczego? – Zapytała Valka z ciekawości. Bystry Stoick zauważył, że zwykła rozmowa pomaga zapomnieć dziewczynie o śnie. Więc nie przestawał, choć miał ochotę wrócić do łóżka. - Bo śpią – odpowiedział. Nic lepszego nie umiał odpowiedzieć. – Ty też powinnaś – zasugerował. - Ale jak śpię, to śni mi się łódka – jęknęła. - Spróbuj. A jak znowu będziesz o tym śnić, to zawołam mamę – obiecał. - Na serio? – Zapytała niepewnie. Nadal nie ufała chłopcom. Choć była młoda, była inteligentna i szybko uczyła się na błędach. - Na mnie możesz liczyć – wyznał. Chłopać źle się z tym czuł, ale wiedział, że musiał skłamać. Valka dość szybko wróciła do snu, a Stoick jeszcze chwilę przy niej posiedział. Bał się, że koszmar powróci i będzie jednak zmuszony do zawołania rodziców. Tak się nie stało i gdy upewnił się, że wszystko będzie dobrze, sam wrócił do snu. Przez kolejne noce chłopak jak zwykle spał czujnie. Kiedy słyszał jak dziewczynka mówi przez sen, szybko się budził i znajdywał się koło niej. Valka nauczona, że koło niej zawsze jest najstarszy z braci jak się budzi, uspokajała się coraz szybciej. Potem nawet przestałą pytać o rodziców. Koszmary na szczęście powoli cichły. W końcu ustały całkowicie. Stoick miał wrażenie, że nie powrócą, bo w końcu mógł normalnie spać. Mimo wszystko nadal spał bardzo czujnie i reagował gwałtownie, kiedy ktoś go budził. Miał jednak nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu to minie. Po kuracji jaką zafundował jej Stoick, dziewczyna przekonała się do braci. Chociaż Podłosmark ją dalej obrażał (robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy był zły, ale to już obrażał wszystkich), przestała się ich bać. Oczywiście Nanna i Rune byli z tej poprawy bardzo zadowoleni. Rozdział 6 Od wydarzenia z łodzią minął już rok. To długi czas jak na Wikingów, więc te przykre wydarzenie było jedynie wspomnieniem, które odeszło w zapomnienie. Ci co je pamiętali, postanowili nawet tego nie wspominać podczas ważnych uroczystości czy różnego rodzaju zabawa. To źle odbiłoby się na dzieciach, gdyby ciągle wytykano taki błąd. Szczególnie na jednym z nich, który w przyszłości ma przecież zostać wodzem wioski. I to właśnie jego, własny ojciec traktował go surowiej. Kiedy dzieciaki kładły się do snu, na górę wszedł do nich Rune. Ostatnio robił to coraz rzadziej, z powodu natłoku obowiązków w wiosce. Nanna już tam była i pilnowała małą. Najmłodsi, na widok głowy rodziny, oczywiście bardzo się ucieszyli. - No to już po śnie – skomentowała żona wodza, kiedy dzieci zaczęły wariować. - No już dzieciaki. Do łóżek w podskokach – rozkazał wódz łagodnym tonem. Stoick, Podłosmark i Valka nie odważyli się mu sprzeciwiać i posłuchali go bez marudzenia. Nanna miała w zwyczaju opowiadać Valce jakieś historie, lecz z powodu obecności swojego męża zrezygnowała z tego. Za to Rune rozglądał się po pokoju i przyglądał się usypiającym dzieciom w takim skupieniu i uwagą, jakby ich nigdy na oczy nie widział. Szczególnie jego uwagę przykuł Stoick. - Stoick, synek, czy ty śpisz jeszcze z przytulanką? – Spytał, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. Mały rudzielec spojrzał to na ojca, to na przytulankę, potem znowu na opiekuna. Jak to dziecko, trochę nie wiedział o co tacie chodzi. Rzeczywiście, najstarszy z synów spał jeszcze z misiem. W końcu miał 10 lat i nadal był uważany za dziecko. Przecież Valka miała swoją lalkę, a Podłosmark spał przytulony do topora i jakoś nikt nigdy im tego nie zabronił. - Tak – mruknął zgodnie z prawdą chłopiec. Mężczyzna westchnął i wyciągnął rękę, podchodząc do pierworodnego. - Stoick, jesteś już duży. Nie potrzebujesz misia do snu. Oddaj mi go – zażądał, ale chłopak tym razem się zawahał. Zamiast oddać, przytulił maskotkę bardziej do siebie. - Kochanie, odpuść mu trochę – wtrąciła się Nanna. Ona, jako jedna z nielicznych w wiosce, widziała w Stoicku zwykłego chłopca, a nie przyszłego wodza. To po prostu był jej jeden z synów, który powinien korzystać ze swojego dzieciństwa. - Nie mogę odpuścić, bo chłopak jeszcze bardziej się rozleniwi. To przyszły wódz i jego obowiązkiem jest nauczenie go przyszłego fachu – wyjaśnił Rune, spoglądając na swoją ukochaną. Po czym zwrócił się ponownie do syna. – Powoli stajesz się mężczyzną. Nie będziesz potrzebować misia do spania. Mój ojciec zabrał ostatnią maskotkę jak miałem osiem lat. Więc chcesz być odważny, synek? – Spytał. Stoick rozejrzał się, jakby nie wiedział co robić. Zauważył, że wszyscy zgromadzeni patrzą się na niego w oczekiwaniu. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał się na ojca. - Chcę – wyznał głośno i wyraźnie, oddając tacie zabawkę. Rune uśmiechnął się szeroko w wyniku tej decyzji. Razem z żoną poczekali aż dzieci usną. Zeszli na dół po cichu, pochłonięci rozmową. Nanna mimo wszystko nadal broniła Stoicka. Rozdział 7 Rodzice nie wiedzieli tylko o jednej rzeczy. Stoick udał, że śpi. Była to pierwsza noc bez jego ulubionej maskotki i nie mógł zasnąć. Choć próbował wszystkich znanych mu sposobów, nie udało mu się. Nawet nie czuł się zmęczony. Targany nudą, zaczął kręcić się po pokoju jak najciszej mógł. Zajął się czymś cichym, ale przypadkowo obudził swoją przyszywaną siostrę. Dziewczyna usiadła i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jak to po przebudzeniu bywa, nie za bardzo rozumiała o co chodzi. Dopiero jak zobaczyła Stoicka postanowiła się odezwać. - Stoick? – Zapytała zaspana. – Nie śpisz? Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na Valkę. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Niewiele myśląc, podszedł do jej łóżka i usiadł na nim. - Śpij – mruknął cicho i z troską, jaką miał w zwyczaju, kiedy się do niej zwracał. - A czemu ty nie śpisz? – Spytała, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. - Po prostu nie mogę – wyjaśnił. - To z powodu tego misia? Ja też nie mogę spać, jak nie mam przy sobie lalki – wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się. – Jeśli chcesz, to możesz spać ze mną, aż się nie przyzwyczaisz do spania bez misia – przesunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce. - Wiesz, że nie mogę. W końcu… - zaczął jej łagodnie tłumaczyć, ale ta mu zwyczajnie przerwała. - Będziesz wodzem. Ale teraz jesteś moim bratem. A tata i tak się nie dowie. Ja nic nie powiem – obiecała. – Z resztą dla mnie zawsze będziesz duży. Dziewczynka patrzyła tak, jakby nie chciała sprzeciwu. Stoick uległ jej, nie pierwszy raz z resztą, i położył się obok niej. Zadowolona dziewczynka przytuliła się do niego mocno i niemal od razu zasnęła. Rudzielec również poczuł się zmęczony i równie szybko odpłynął do krainy snów. Taka sytuacja powtarzała się każdej niemal nocy. Stoick czekał aż Podłosmark uśnie i kładł się do swojej siostry. Budził się zawsze jako pierwszy, więc ani brat, ani rodzice nie wiedzieli co wyczyniali dzieci. Nawet Valce się to spodobało i lalka odeszła w zapomnienie. Jednak przecież nie mogło to trwać wiecznie. W teorii… Dlatego Valka postanowiła zrobić niespodziankę. Poczekała aż zostanie sama w domu. Zaczęła szperać w pośpiechu każdy zakamarek domu, aż znalazła misia. Oczywiście wzięła go i dobrze ukryła w pokoju. Dopiero pod wieczór Valka dała go Stoickowi. - Zrobiłaś to specjalnie dla mnie? – Jakby nie mógł uwierzyć. Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową. – Wiesz, że nie musiałaś? - Wiem. Ale jesteś moim bratem – uznawała to za konkretny powód. – I nie musisz już spać ze mną. - Jakbym miał wybierać, to wolałbym właśnie spać z tobą – uśmiechnął się. Valka odwzajemniła ten gest. Stoick odłożył na bok pluszaka. – Z resztą nie potrzebuję go. Jutro go odłożysz tam gdzie był – nie był to ani rozkaz, ani prośba. – Wyleczyłaś mnie z przytulania… Znaczy… Jestem już dużym chłopcem – wyjaśnił. Ten nocy nasz duży chłopiec spał sam. I to bez najmniejszych problemów. Z resztą nie tylko on. Dla Valki, która była przecież dużo młodsza, też był to przełom. Jedyny, który się przytulał był już tylko Podłosmark… Ale on miał topór. Rozdział 8 Minęło kilka lat. Stoick stawał się mężczyzną. Pojawiła się pierwsza broda, której nie chciał golić. Uparł się, że chce mieć długą. Podłosmark był zbuntowanym szesnastolatkiem, którego nie obchodziło zdanie innych. Robił co chciał i kiedy chciał, na złość swoim rodzicom. Za to Valka… Valka z dziewczynki stawała się kobietą. Była przepiękną czternastolatką, która pociągała chłopaków. I zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Potencjalnymi zainteresowanymi byli chłopcy z jej najbliższego otoczenia. Kiedy Nanna i Rune zgodnie uznali, że najwyższy czas powiedzieć Valce magiczne zdanie, mięli trochę więcej roboty z nastolatkami i musieli bardziej uważać. Gdy małżeństwo powiedziało przy synach do Valki „Jesteś adoptowana” chłopakom otworzyły się oczy. Sama dziewczyna przyjęła to nader spokojnie, jakby od dawna się domyślała. Musiała tylko obiecać, że nie odbije jej i nie zacznie szukać tych prawdziwych rodziców. - Tylko po co? – Zapytała na to, patrząc na swoich opiekunów. – Przecież prawdziwi rodzice stoją przede mną – uśmiechnęła się. Wódz i jego żona bardzo ucieszyli się na te oświadczenie. Myśleli bowiem, że dziewczyn będzie mieć do nich pretensje. Przemilczeli tylko w jakich okolicznościach została znaleziona, żeby nie powodować jej cierpienia. Za to przyszywane rodzeństwo naszej bohaterki uświadomiło sobie, że miało mogą startować do dziewczyny. Oczywiście, z początku jakoś nie mogli przyjąć tej myśli do siebie i dość długo traktowali Valkę jak siostrę, ale jak już wiedziała cała wioska, to i oni oswoili się z tą myślą. Chociaż Stoick miał dużo do zrobienia, wolny czas poświęcał dla swoich przyjaciół. Spotykali się w różnych miejscach. Z początku był tylko Albrecht, Podłosmark, Magnus i on. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dołączyła do nich, jako pierwsza dziewczyna, Valka. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że kiedy dołączyła do nich, podobała się całej czwórce. Valka nie tylko zachwycała swoim wyglądem. Niektórym podobał się fakt, że jest inteligentna, innym, że zawsze miała czas na pomaganie słabszym. To co obiecywała, zawsze robiła. Jedynie czego nie potrafiła to krzywdzić inne istoty. Kiedy smoki atakowały, próbowała niektórych przekonać, żeby nie krzywdzić ich. Oczywiście bez skutku. Tym działaniem wkurzała starszych Wikingów. Rune więc nakazał jej siedzieć w domu podczas ataku, a ta nie mogła się sprzeciwić. I to był główny powód, dlaczego, tak jak inni, nie uczestniczyła w Smoczym Szkoleniu. Nawet się na nim nie pojawiła. Rodzina wodza miała jeszcze jeden mały problem. Ale na szczęście szybko się rozwiązał. Nanna i Rune bali się, że chłopcy zrobią coś głupiego Valce, gdy będą w swoim pokoju. Na szczęście mieli do niej szacunek i nie podglądali jej, gdy się przebierała, ani nic z tych rzeczy podobnych. Oprócz tego, że dzieci najzwyczajniej w świecie dorastały, nic większego się nie działo. Mimo wszystko Valka nadal pozostała córeczką tatusia. Rune bardzo ją obserwował i nie pozwalał, aby żaden chłopak się do niej dobierał. Uważał, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na chłopców, a ona sama jest za młoda na romanse. W końcu miała te czternaście lat. Samej Valce jakoś to nie przeszkadzało. Doskonale radziła sobie z obserwującym jej opiekunem. Po za tym powoli zakochiwała się w kimś ze swoich przyjaciół. Rozdział 9 Któregoś dnia przyjaciołom udało się spotkać. Byli tylko chłopcy, ponieważ dziewczyna była zajęta. Przynajmniej mogli sobie porozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. - Wiecie… zazdroszczę wam – palnął nagle Magnus do braci. Podłosmark i Stoick spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Po czym zwrócili się z powrotem do przyjaciela. - Niby czego? – Spytał Stoick. - Mieszkacie pod jednym dachem z Valką – wyjaśnił. Miał trochę rozmarzony ton głosu. – Możecie ją podpatrywać jak śpi, jak się przebiera… - w tym momencie przerwał mu głośny śmiech Poda. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego. - Gdybyśmy ją podpatrywali jak się przebiera, nasz ojciec własnoręcznie by nas zabił. Mama by tylko dobiła – wyraźnie ubawiony wyjaśnił czarnowłosy. - Tak czy siak patrzycie na jej przyszłego chłopaka – oświadczył dumnie Magnus. - Ta? – odezwał się Albrecht. – Valka nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy – nabijał się. - Chcesz się założyć? – Wyzwał go przyjaciel. – Jutro będzie moja – był pewny siebie i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. - Ale ty wiesz, że nasz tata ci na to nie pozwoli? – Podpowiedział Magnusowi Stoick. - Może i nie, ale mam plan – jakby blondyn nie przejął się ostrzeżeniem przyjaciół. Wszystko poszło po jego myśli i na drugi dzień on i Valka byli już razem. Dokładnie tak jak zaplanował. To właśnie w nim Valka się podkochiwała, przeżywała swoją pierwszą miłość. Rune postanowił pogodzić się z faktem, że jego dziewczynka dorasta. Obiecał jej, że nie będzie się wtrącać w sprawy chłopców. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od obserwowania jej ukradkiem. Za to ta wiadomość nie spodobała się reszcie chłopaków z paczki. Nie mogli pogodzić się z faktem, że Magnusowi się udało, a im nie. Drażniło ich, kiedy zakochani chodzili ze sobą po wiosce, pojawiali się razem na spotkaniach przyjaciół i ogólnie wszystko robili razem. Innymi słowem reszta była zwyczajnie zazdrosna. Jeśli chodzi o samą dziewczynę, zmieniała się coraz bardziej z dnia na dzień. Była radośniejsza, wydawała się piękniejsza. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o swoim chłopaku. Niestety, też przestała rozmawiać ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi, tak jak robiła to kiedyś. Szczególnie brakowało tego Stoickowi, bo to z nim potrafiła przegadać pół nocy. Podłosmarkowi z Albrechtem tak bardzo nie spodobał się im związek przyjaciela, że postanowili im przeszkadzać. Namawiali też do tego Stoicka, ale on nie chciał się w to wszystko wmieszać. Z resztą był zajęty poważniejszymi sprawami. Jednak im bardziej przyjaciele przeszkadzali parze, tym wydawało się, że są bardziej zżyci. Nawet ich pomysły nie pomagały. Chłopcy już nie wiedzieli co robić, aż w końcu odpuścili. Wszystkim trzem nadal podobała się Valka i mieli nadzieję, że ten związek nie będzie trwał wiecznie. Tak, aby oni też mieli szansę u dziewczyny. Na dzień dzisiejszy musieli przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji. I nawet im to wyszło. Rozdział 10 Na Berk zapanowało święto. Takie małe święto. Otóż przyszły wód, syn Rune, Stoick osiągnął magiczny wiek, który uznaje się za wejście w dorosłość. Z tej okazji ludzie z najbliższego otoczenia, a w tym wypadku cała wioska, postanowiła urządzić mu małe przyjęcie. „Małe” obowiązywało tylko z nazwy, bo jak co roku w jego przypadku, przyszli wszyscy. Oczywiście, szczególnie młodzi, byli zadowoleni z imprezy. Mogli się najeść, a w szczególności popić. Paczka przyjaciół usiadła się razem. Gdy Stoick uwolnił się od tych, co składali życzenia, sam dołączył do nich, siadając obok Valki. - Nie łatwo być solenizantem? – Zapytała, widząc jego zmęczenie. - Przynajmniej już koniec – odetchnął. - Jeszcze nie – palnęła. Chłopak niemal zakrztusił się tym co akurat pił. Pozostali tylko zachichotali na widok jego reakcji. Stoick spojrzał na nią błagalnie i trochę nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - Miałam z tym poczekać aż wrócimy do domu, ale Podłosmark i Albrecht nalegali, żebym dała ci to teraz – wyjaśniła. Wspomniani chłopcy chichotali w najlepsze. Solenizant spojrzał na nich, jakby chciał ich zabić. – To nic wielkiego i pewnie dzisiaj dostałeś setki takich, ale przynajmniej będziesz mieć do kolekcji – i na stół niemal rzuciła sporej wielkości topór. Wszyscy patrzyli na to cudo. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, oprócz tego, ze był właśnie od Valki. I to czyniło tą broń tak wyjątkową. Stoick wziął niepewnie do ręki podarowany prezent. - Kazałam zrobić tak, żeby był lekki i wygodny. Nie znam się na tym, ale chyba zrobili to dobrze – wyznała, wzruszając ramionami. - Tu jest twoje imię – zauważył z zachwytem, gładząc napis. - A no, żebyś wiedział, że to od twojej ulubionej siostry – cieszyła się, że chłopak jest zadowolony z prezentu. Jakby nie zauważyła, że reszta towarzystwa przy stoliku wyraźnie zazdrościła przyszłemu wodzowi. - Tany… Dzięki – wydukał z ledwością Stoick, nie wiedząc co dokładnie powiedzieć. - Nie ma za co – wyznała. – Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę jak z tym ćwiczysz. - Ale wiesz, że tata nie pozwala wam podpatrywać moich treningów? – Przypomniał jej pytaniem retorycznym rudzielec. - On nie musi o niczym wiedzieć – przyznał Pod. - No jasne. Ani on, ani ty się nie zorientujesz, że my wszystko widzimy – palnął Albrecht. Ci dwaj już od dawna chcieli podpatrzeć Stoicka na treningu, ponieważ Rune uczył go technik walki, które były Doś tajemnicze. Tylko Stoick, jako przyszły wódz, miał prawo do takiego szkolenia. On sam nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu i było widać to po jego minie. Pewnego dnia czwórka przyjaciół poszła do lasu za Stoickiem, który, jak się dowiedzieli, szedł na trening. Chłopak nie zorientował się, że jest śledzony. To co przyjaciele zobaczyli na miejscu, uznali za najzabawniejszy trening na wyspie. Stoick walił głową łbem o wielki głaz. Rozdział 11 Przyjaciele nikomu nie powiedzieli o tym, co zobaczyli. Jedynie między sobą o tym rozmawiali, żartując sobie. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, że trening Stoicka polegał na uwierzenie w siebie i na wytrwałość. Gdy Podłosmark, Magnus i Albrecht dowiedzieli się, co robi Stoick na treningu, już mu tak nie zazdrościli. Bardziej śmiali się, kiedy ten przyszedł, na przykład, z rozciętym czołem. Któregoś wieczora padało i wszyscy skończyli pracę, by pochować się w swoich domach. Zrobił to też Rune ze Stoickiem. Podłosmark dawno był w domu i ostrzył swoją siekierkę, a Valka pomagała Nannie w szyciu. Już dawno odkryli, że najmłodsza w rodzinie, uwielbia to robić. Po chwili wszyscy skończyli swoje zajęcia. Nastolatkowie ogromnie się nudzili. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jest zmęczona i poszła jako pierwsza, na górę do pokoju. Jednak doskonała słyszała rozmową z dołu. - Tato… - zaczął niepewnie Podłosmark. – Pamiętasz może tą historię o Wandersmoku? – Spojrzał na swojego opiekuna. - No jasne, synek, ale to bajka. Jesteście już za duzi na takie rzeczy – wyjaśnił spokojnie ojciec. Stoick spojrzał na brata, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Ich ojciec opowiadał tą historię setki razy, szczególnie jak byli dziećmi. Była to zwykła bajka na dobranoc. Nastolatkowie znali ją na pamięć, a szczególnie Stoick. Podłosmark postanowił jednak drążyć temat dalej. - Przypomnisz ją? – Poprosił. Równie dobrze mógł zapytać o to samo swojego brata, ale wolał usłyszeć to z ust ojca. Udawał, że nie zna legendy na pamięć i że ją zapomniał. - Niech ci będzie – westchnął, jakby nie widział w tym najmniejszego sensu. – Na herbie Berserków znajduje się Wandersmok. Smoki te są posłuszne tylko im. Wszystkie prawnie należą do nich. Przyjdzie taki czas, że Berserkowie zdobędą władze w okolicy dosiadając owe smoki. Wandersmok podobno ciska piorunami. Jest jednym z najgroźniejszych smoków i prawdopodobnie nie da się go zabić. - Więc mogą na nich latać? – Spytał Podłosmark, uważnie słuchał swojego ojca, co rzadko się ostatnio zdarzało. – A nie rozkazują im? - To tylko bajka. Rozkazywać im czy latać na nich nie ma najmniejszej różnicy. Wiesz jakie są smoki. Nie da ich się wytresować – wyjaśnił spokojnie wódz. - No przecież – odezwał się Stoick. – Szybciej nas zeżrą niż dadzą się pogłaskać – zaśmiał się ze swojego dowcipu. – Dziwi mnie tylko, Pod, że w ogóle się zapytałeś o to. Myślałem, że znasz tę bajkę na pamięć – patrzył, zdziwiony, na swojego brata. - Bo znam – wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerości. – Ale kłóciłem się z Magnusem, czy Berserkowie są w stanie ich wytresować, skoro bajka mówi o dosiadaniu ich – wyjaśnił. Rune zaśmiał się głośno na to. - Wytresować smoka? Niby jak? Jak wytresować smoka? Prędzej mi noga odrośnie, niż ktoś wytresuje smoka – ich ojciec pokazał na swój kikut i drewnianą protezę. – A wodzem całego Archipelagu zostanę, jeśli ktoś w końcu zobaczy jak wygląda Nocna Furia i to opisze – śmiał się chyba jak nigdy. Chłopaków również to rozbawiło, bo wiedzieli, ze wszystko to, o czym jest mowa, jest na pewno nie możliwe. Nikt nie widział, że słyszała to Valka, która zastanawiała się nad tym wszystkim. Rozdział 12 Któregoś dnia, po wielu tygodniach, a nawet miesiącach, nadeszły ciepłe dni. Było ich stosunkowo mało, dlatego wszyscy, czy to młodzi, czy starzy, chcieli z nich skorzystać w jak największym stopniu. W tej grupie znalazła się również paczka przyjaciół, która postanowiła się wybrać na plażę. Już wcześniej Podłosmark, spacerując po drewno, odkrył mało uczęszczane miejsce. Wydawało się nawet, że nikt o tym miejscu nie wiedział. Paczka wybrała się tam, bo byli pewni, że będą sami i nikt nie będzie wtrącać się w ich wygłupy. No i Stoick też mógł się wyluzować, bo na co dzień musiał dawać przykład. Gdy już ulokowali się na plaży, zaczęli rozmawiać o mało istotnych rzeczach. Nawet pozostałym nie przeszkadzało jak Magnuz z Valką się przytulają, czy od czasu do czasu całują. Przyjaciele zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić, choć nadal po cichu któryś myślał, że być może jeszcze się uda. A na złość, ich miłość kwitła i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby mieli zerwać. - No Stoick, to kiedy będziesz wodzem? – Zagadał Albrecht. Coraz częściej chłopak zadawał te pytania, po części tylko po to, by wkurzyć przyjaciela. - Przecież wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia – warknął rudy w odpowiedzi. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się na to. - Tata tak szybko nie zrezygnuje – dołączył do rozmowy Pod. – Prędzej sam umrze, niż odstąpi miejsce Stoickowi – wyznał. – Chętnie bym wlazł na twoje miejsce, jak nie chcesz być wodzem – wyraził swoją chęć. Chłopak od zawsze miał nadzieję, że brat ustąpi mu miejsce. - Ale ja chcę być wodzem – zirytował się Stoick. - Stoick będzie wodzem i tu akurat nie ma dyskusji – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Valka. – Za to ty, Pod, będziesz jego zastępcą. Dopóki Stoick nie będzie miał dziecka. Z resztą wódz często wyjeżdża, w dodatku na bardzo długo. Obaj będzie w sumie wodzami – ucięła kłótnie dziewczyna. Chłopacy przyznali jej rację. - Ale przynajmniej będziemy mieli taryfą ulgową jak będziecie rządzić – dodał Magnus. - Dobra, ludzie – niemal krzyknął Albrecht, wstając. – Kto ostatni w wodzie to czkawka – oznajmił. Wszyscy rzucili się do wody. Nikt nie chciał, żeby przez następny miesiąc być wołanym od najgorszego w wiosce. A było wiadomo, że przyjaciele nie odpuszczą swojej ofierze. Gdy już dobiegli do wody (Stoick był pierwszy) zaczęli kłócić się między sobą o to, kto był ostatni. Po długiej dyskusji ustalili, że nikt nie przegrał. Na sugestię Podłosmarka, że była to Valka, dziewczyna odpłaciła mu się dużym chlupnięciem. Tak narodziła się wojna. Rodzeństwo kontra reszta. Nie było wiadomo kto wygrał, ale liczyła się zabawa. Młodzież mogła się po raz pierwszy wyszaleć. Rozdział 13 Przyjaciele, przynajmniej chłopaki, nie dawali zapomnieć Stoickowi o tym, co zaszło na plaży. Robili to w taki sposób, że nikt na około nie wiedział, dlaczego Stoick nagle się czerwieni. A że był rudy, to zawstydzenie było u niego bardziej widoczne niż normalnie. Za to Vlka miała ochotę jak najszybciej zapomnieć o nagim przyjacielu. Za każdym razem, gdy widziała Stoicka, przypominał jej się nagi. Miała nadzieję, że szybko jej to przejdzie. Wiedziałą, że reaguje tak, bo po raz pierwszy widziała całkiem nagiego mężczyznę. Czas mijał, a przyjaciele stawali się coraz starsi. Valka pomagała już codziennie w szyciu, w czasie gdy Magnus pracował na morzu. Mieli dla siebie jedynie wieczory, ale dość szybko się do tego przyzwyczaili. Stoick nadal był szkolony na wodza. Rune pokładał w nim wszelkie nadzieje i liczył na to, że będzie dobrym wodzem. Chłopak bardzo się do tego przykładał. Coraz częściej zdarzało się, że uczy się razem z Podłosmarkiem. W końcu o też musiał się uczyć o tym, jak być wodzem, tylko tyle, że w znacznie mniejszym stopniu. Rune brał również czasami stoicka na parodniowe wycieczki, by pokazać jak wygląda wodzowanie poza wyspą. No i oczywiście pochwalić się swoim synem. Podłosmark też wyjeżdżał, ale znacznie rzadziej niż te dwójka. Albrecht za to szkolił się w walce i był w tym coraz lepszy. Należał do ekipy, która jest zawsze w gotowości, by bronić wioski. Były też nieporozumienia. Zdarzył się okres, gdzie Valka i Magnus kłócili się niemal codziennie, ale uparcie trwali w związku. Podłosmark swojego charakteru bardzo nie zmienił, nadal był pyskaty. Albrecht był wredniejszy i próbował sił u dziewczyn, lecz bez skutku. Stoick powoli miał wszystkiego dosyć. Robił się coraz starszy i Rune wymagał od niego więcej i więcej. Panowie zaczęli rosnąć i przybierać na wadze, za to Valka wyglądała przy nich, jakby nic nie jadła. Nie przejmowała się chudością, bo u dziewczyn taka sytuacja jest dość częsta. Było za to większe prawdopodobieństwo, że roztyje się po ciąży. Tak przynajmniej pocieszały ją kobiety. Rudzielec zaczął się buntować i od czasu do czasu buntował się rodzicom. Szczególnie swojemu tacie. Rune i Nanna coraz bardziej pilnowali chłopców, by nie zrobili czegoś głupiego. Valkę również pilnowali i szczególnie ona miała wracać o określonej porze do domu. Nie za bardzo jej się to podobało, ale wiedziała, że nie ma wyjścia. Cała trójka oczywiście nadal mieszkała w jednym pokoju na piętrze. Starali się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Często zdarzały się kłótnie między dwójką, a trzecia osoba starała się załagodzić sytuację. Najczęściej była to Valka, bo Podłosmark i Stoick co chwila skakali sobie do gardeł. Dziewczyna nie nudziła się kłócić, więc starała się unikać takich sytuacji. Nastolatka cieszyła się jednak, że chłopaków z reguły nie ma cały dzień w domu. Mogła sobie od nich odpocząć. I pogadać z Nanną o różnych babskich sprawach, nie będąc podsłuchiwana. Lecz gdy raz obydwoje wyjechali z Rune, było jakoś cicho. Nie mogła znieść tej ciszy i brak cowieczornych rozmów. Nagle poczuła się taka samotna. Chciała wyrwać się potajemnie do Magnusa, ale szybko zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Zatęskniła za swoimi braćmi i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała ich powrotu. Codziennie chodziła do portu i wypatrywała statku, dopóki tenże się nie pojawił. Powitała ich najlepiej jak mogła. Wtedy okazało się, że i chłopcy za nią tęsknili, bo na wyprawie było dosyć nudno. Rune był bowiem nudnym człowiekiem. Rozdział 14 Nadeszła kolejna wielka okazja do picia. Zostało zorganizowane przyjęcie. Równie tak samo huczne, co sprzed roku, bowiem był to osiemnastka drugiego syna wodza. Pod tym względem chcieli, aby to wszystko odbyło się podobnie jak osiemnastka Stoicka. Podłosmarkowi było to bez różnicy. Najważniejsze było dla niego napić się i porządnie się najeść. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy przyjaciele byli dosyć pijani. I nie wyglądało na to, żeby mieli przestać pić. Valka nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. - Możecie się choć trochę zachowywać? – Poprosiła, patrząc szczególnie na Magnusa, który przesadzał. - Ale o co ci chodzi, co? – Warknął jej chłopak. - Przecież inni się nawet na nas nie patrzą – czknął Podłosmark. Miał w tym trochę racji. - Choć Val, zatańczymy sobie – wyciągnął do niej rękę Albrecht. – Trochę się wyluzujesz – stwierdził. - Nie chcę tańczyć – fuknęła. – Ja po prostu nie lubię jak za dużo pijecie – wyznała, wyraźnie się o nich martwiła. - Dlaczego? – Zapytał Stoick. Nawet on był już pijany;. - Bo wam później odwala – warknęła. - Odwala? Niby komu? No chyba na pewno nie mi – zaprzeczył Magnus. - Stoick, Pod, wy przecież macie dawać przykład – przypomniała im, patrząc na rodzeństwo. - No i dajemy – zapewnił Stoick. - Jak należy bawić się na imprezach – dodał solenizant. – Przynudzasz, siostrzyczko. Daj nam dzisiaj spokój. - Nie, po prostu nie mogę – mruknęła już nie wiedząc co robić. Oparła się wygodnie o swojego chłopaka i patrzyła jak inni piją. Nie mogła pogodzić się z faktem, że nic nie potrafiła zrobić. Przysłuchiwała się jak gadają coraz większe bzdety. - Naprawdę już przesadzacie – zirytowała się, kiedy Magnus chwycił ją za pierś. Odsunęła się gwałtownie od niego. – Może już czas iść do domu? – Zasugerowała. - Jest wcześnie – wyznał Podłosmark. - Po za tym większość jeszcze tu siedzi – dodał Stoick, pokazując ręką na gości. - Ale nie są tak pijani jak wy – upierała się przy swoim. - Kochanie, przesadzasz – odezwał się Magnus chcąc ją objąć, ale dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu na to. - Psujesz nam imprezę – mruknął Albrecht. - Każda impreza ma psuja – dodał Pod. - Mam was dosyć. Idę się przejść – oznajmiła, wstając. Nic już nie powstrzymywało ją od odejścia od stołu. Nawet proźby chłopaków, żeby nigdzie nie szła. Dziewczyna wyszła z Twierdzy. Nie chciała wracać jeszcze do domu, więc skierowała się do lasu, bo uwielbiała tamtejszy zapach. Nie wiedziała, że jeden z przyjaciół wyszedł za nią. Rozdział 15 Ten rozdział zawiera sceny drastyczne. Sceny mogą te kogoś urazić lub zbulwersować, ale są ważne dla historii w opowiadaniu. Zalecane czytanie powyżej szesnastego roku życia. *** Szła przed siebie, nie bojąc się o nic. Wiedziała, że na Berk jest bezpieczna. Wszyscy się tu znali, a przestępczość była tu zerowa. Jeśli ktoś coś popsuł, od razu było przez tego kogoś naprawiane. Po za tym wiedziała, że wszyscy zostali w Twierdzy na imprezie i oprócz przyjaciół, nikt nie zauważył, że zniknęła. Nawet planowała tam wrócić, ale musiała trochę odpocząć od mocno wstawionych przyjaciół. Nigdy ich nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Alkohol jej nie smakował, a nawet jak wypiła tylko trochę, czuła się źle. Więc nie widziała sensu, żeby się męczyć. Szczególnie następnego dnia, gdy większość miała kaca. Dziewczyna do lasu chodziła rzadko, ponieważ zwykle brakowało jej czasu. Miała dużo zajęć w domu. Mimo wszystko uciekała czasem od codzienności do lasu, by wyciszyć się i poczuć się lepiej. Zawsze chodziła sama do tego miejsca, bo przecież w domu panował tłok, a nie zaszkodzi pobyć trochę sam na sam. Valka nie wiedziała, że jest obserwowana. Nie spodziewała się, że w ogóle ktoś będzie w tym samym miejscu co ona o tej porze. Dlatego czuła się bardzo pewnie. Nagle jakaś siła przygwoździła ją brutalnie do drzewa. Valka nie wiedziała co jest grane, ale instynktownie próbowała się uwolnić. - Nie szarp się, bo będzie jeszcze gorzej – odezwał się głos, którego nie poznała. Dowiedziała się przynajmniej, że ma do czynienia z istotą ludzką i że na pewno jest to mężczyzna. Był o wiele większy od niej. W pewnej chwili wyczuła od niego woń alkoholu, więc doszła do wniosku, że dany osobnik jest pod jego wpływem. - Puszczaj – jęknęła, nadal się wyrywając. - Spokój – warknął władczym tonem. Będąc nadal przygwożdżona do drzewa, poczuła jak dolna odzież jest brutalnie zrywana. Była sparaliżowana strachem. Zaczęła też krzyczeć i wołać pomocy, ale nie wiedziała, że jest stanowczo za daleko od wioski, by ktokolwiek mógł ją usłyszeć. Czuła jak dolne partie jej ciała bolą. Coś w niej pękło i zaczęła płakać, nawet nie ukrywała szlochu. Poddała się i czekała tylko na to, aż oprawca skończy. - Dobry wybór – pochwalił ją za to, szepcząc do jej ucha, co jeszcze brdziej ją paraliżowało. – Dobra dziewczynka. Valka nadal nie rozpoznawała pijackiego głosu. Z resztą była w takim szoku, że nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Chciała tylko obudzić się z tego koszmaru, który, niestety, dział się naprawdę. - Jeszcze to powtórzymy – wyszeptał, gdy wreszcie skończył. Żartobliwie też ugryzł ją delikatnie w ucho, dziewczyna wzdrygła się przez to. Po chwili została sama. Zakrwawiona. W szoku. Zorientowawszy się, że jest wolna, ubrała się z ledwością w rzeczy, które były podarte. Ruszyła z powrotem do wioski, potykając się o własne nogi. Czuła się podle, jakby była to jej wina. Wróciła do domu. Nikogo, na szczęście, jeszcze nie było. Z trudem zdołała doprowadzić się do porządku. Obiecała sobie też, że nikomu nic nie powie. Mimo zmęczenia, nie potrafiła zasnąć. Rozdział 16 Nazajutrz dziewczyna nie mogła na niczym się skupić. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o wczorajszej sytuacji. Zastanawiała się też, kto to mógł być. Kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby skrzywdzić kogoś z rodziny wodza. Przez większość dnia Valka nie opuszczała swojego łóżka. Czekała, aż chłopcy sobie pójdą, a potem wmawiała, że źle się czuje. Unikała wszystkich, bo nie chciała, żeby ktoś w jakiś sposób się o tym wszystkim dowiedział. Nawet Nannie kłamała, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Wszystko zwalała na wczorajszą imprezę i w jakimś stopniu była to prawda. Dziewczyna w ogóle się nie ruszała, choćby z tego względu, że większość ciała ją bolała. Przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu bolało jeszcze bardziej. Odzywała się tylko wtedy, kiedy była o coś pytana. Gdy Nanna weszła na górę, w celu zbadania jej, dziewczyna odkryła, że boi się dotyku. I to nawet nie obcej osoby. Wiedziała, że opiekunka nic jej nie zrobi, ale i tak miała przyspieszony oddech i strach w oczach. Nie uszło to uwadze starszej kobiecie, ale gdy spytała, co się stało, padła odpowiedź, że miała koszmar i nie może się z tego otrząsnąć. Chcąc nie chcąc Nanna zostawiła ją w spokoju. Liczyła na to, że jej córeczka wyzdrowieje i odpowiednio odpocznie. Komplikacje zaczęły się, kiedy przyszedł Magnus i dowiedział się od żony wodza, że Valka się źle czuje. Oczywiście chłopak bardzo się zmartwił. Mimo protestów, pognał na górę, jakby się paliło. - Magnus – odezwała się wystraszona, na jego widok, jakby zapomniała o tym, że ma chłopaka. - Twoja mama powiedziała, że jesteś chora – wyznał zatroskany, siadając na jej łóżku. Dziewczyna odsunęła się trochę od niego. - Tak… Nie zbliżaj się lepiej do mnie – ostrzegła. Z trudem panowała nad strachem. – Znaczy… Nie chcę, żebyś się zaraził ode mnie – wyjaśniła. - Zarazić od ciebie? Nie tak łatwo mnie zarazić – wyznał, przybliżając się do niej. - Mag, nie – stanowczo. Podjęła pewną decyzję, którą będzie potem żałować. Wiedziała jednak, że będzie tak dla niej najlepiej. - Ale dlaczego? – Zapytał w międzyczasie, gdy Valka zastanawiała się nad swoją decyzją. - Chcę być sama – wyznała. – Powinniśmy ze sobą zerwać – przyznała, nie patrząc na niego. - Jak to? Nie rozumiem – chłopak był w głębokim szoku. - Nie chcę być już z tobą – powtórzyła głośniej i pewnie. Jej też było ciężko, ale było za późno, żeby się cofnęła. - Znaczy… Nie kochasz mnie już? – Pytał w szoku. - Kocham – mruknęła. – Ale muszę od tego odpocząć. Chcę być sama. Przemyśleć to wszystko. Po prostu nie chcę być na razie w związku. - Val, kochanie, źle się czujesz i mówisz głupoty – wyznał. – Zastanów się nad tym, przemyśl to jeszcze. Jutro wrócę i o tym porozmawiamy. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Miała nadzieję, że jednak nie wróci. Rozdział 17 Minęło kilka dni, a później tygodni. Choć niby czas leczy rany, Valka nadal nie mogła się pozbierać. Psychika przekonała ją tylko do kobiet. Do mężczyzn bała się podejść. Nie ważne w jakim chłopak był wieku. Jeśli miała coś załatwić, to zwalała to na kogoś innego. Jej zachowanie rzucało się w oczy, bo nigdy wcześniej tak nie robiła. Przestała także spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Na każde ich zaproszenie, wykręcała się brakiem czasu. Do Magnusa też nie zmieniła zdania. Nie wróciła do niego i nie zamierzała tego robić. Znalazła też sposób jak unikać swoich przyszywanych braci. Kładła się spać, za nim oni przyszli do pokoju. Jeśli nie zdążyła zasnąć, udawała. Rano po prostu poczekała aż oni wyjdą. Dzięki tym działaniom, chłopcy uwierzyli, że jest wiecznie zajęta i zmęczona. Ale nie odpuścili jej w kwestii spotkania przyjaciół. Gdy Magnus wreszcie przyznał się Podłosmarkowi, Stoickowi i Albrechtowi, że Valka z niewiadomych mu przyczyn, zerwała z nim, chłopacy zgodnie uznali, że coś jest nie tak. Próbowali się dowiedzieć, ale nie było tak łatwo. Na pytania, dziewczyna zbywała ich jakimiś banalnymi odpowiedziami. Dopiero później odkryli, że Valka zwyczajnie ich unika. Pewnego wieczoru rodzeństwo było świadkiem dziwnego zdarzeni. Oboje siedzieli na dole i ostrzyli swoje ulubione bronie. Nanna szyła coś, jak to zwykle robiła, a Valka gotowała. Całą rodzinę miała za plecami i starała się opanować. Do domu wszedł Rune. Gdy zobaczył swoją ukochaną córkę przy garach, podszedł z ciekawości zobaczyć co gotuje. Coć jego drewniana noga hałasowała, Valka była za bardzo zamyślona, żeby go usłyszeć. - Co tam robisz? – Zapytał nagle tuż za nią. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się i krzyknęła. Niewiele myśląc, w jednej chwili odwróciła się i przywaliła, z ogromną siło, patelnią w twarz. Wszyscy na krzyk Valki spojrzeli się tam i widzieli owe uderzenie. Valka oddychała szybko, nadal wystraszona, ale opuściła swoją broń. Za to Rune, pod wpływem uderzenia, odsunął się od niej w szoku. Od razu miał czerwony policzek. - P-p-przepraszam – wydukała z trudem. – Wystraszyłeś mnie – wyjaśniła. Nadal się bała, tyle że teraz jego reakcji. - Nie szkodzi – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Valka odetchnęła na to z ulgą. Podświadomie trzymała się jak najdalej od niego. – Nawet ładnie. Mocne i celne uderzenie. A patelnia to przecież nie broń – przyznała, podziwiając ją trochę. - Proszę… Nie rób tak – poprosiła. - Nie ma sprawy – mruknął, ale odszedł, nadal będąc w głębokim szoku. Zauważył, ze jego synów bardzo ta sytuacja bawiła. - Tata został zlokautowany przez dziewczynę – zaśmiał się Stoick, co nie było w jego stylu śmianie się z innych. - Ty pewnie też kiedyś oberwiesz podobnie – odgryzł się Rune. - I to żeby nie raz – dodał Podłosmark, śmiejąc się. - Chłopcy, uspokójcie się – wtrąciła się Nanna. Nikt nie zauważył jak Valka czmychnęła na górę. Rozdział 18 Dziwne zachowanie Valki stało się bardziej wyraziste, szczególnie po tym wydarzeniu. Rzucało się to w oczy już pozostałym mieszkańcom wioski, nawet tych, co znali ją przelotnie. Dziewczyna, jeśli już pojawiała się w wiosce, to nie pomagała każdemu. Nie robiła tego też tak często jak kiedyś. A jeśli już komuś pomagała to tylko kobietom i dzieciom. Dziewczyna miała w nocy koszmary. W snach przeżywała tą noc od nowa. Nie mogła pozbyć się tego z pamięci. Efekty były widoczne za dnia, gdy chodziła niewyspana, zmęczona czy po prostu wyglądała fatalnie. Potrafiła jednak sobie z nimi radzić do tego stopnia, żeby nie obudzić współlokatorów. Udawało jej się to bez problemu, bo gdy budziła się cała spocona i przerażona, chłopcy głośno chrapali. Niepokojący wygląd dosyć szybko zauważyli jej opiekunowie. Bali się o nią, lecz ona również ich zbywała. Obiecała przecież sobie, że nikomu nie powie, to dotrzymywała swojej obietnicy. Ona sama czuła się inaczej. Czuła się podle. Miała do siebie pretensje o to, co się stało, jakby była to jej wina. Nie mogła sobie też wybaczyć, że nie poszła od razu do domu. Albo żeby jakoś się bronić, czy dowiedzieć się kim był mężczyzna. Jednak gdy próbowała to zrobić i podsłuchiwała głosy mężczyzn, nie znalazła odpowiedniego. W końcu p[przestała to robić, bojąc się poznać prawdę. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje siebie i że nigdy już nie będzie normalnie żyć. Względem niej nie poddawał się Magnus. Nadal ją mocno kochał i nie chciał jej stracić. Nie rozumiał dlaczego z dnia na dzień z nim zerwała. Valka jednak była zbyt uparta i nie chciała wracać do tego związku. Była pewna, że zrobiła dobrze. Przyjaciele zauważyli w tym swoją szansę, lecz szybko odpuścili, jak widzieli jej zachowanie. - Może jej odpuść, co? – Zasugerował swojemu przyjacielowi Stoick, po niudanym powrocie do związku. - Nigdy. Za bardzo jej kocham. Za długo byliśmy razem – upierał się Magnus. - Znajdzie się na pewno inna, którą pokochasz – bąknął Albrecht. - Właśnie – przyznał rację Podłosmark. – Znam Valkę dosyć dobrze i wiem, że jest uparta przy swoim. Jak coś postanowi to żadko zmienia zdanie. - Z resztą stało się coś o czym nie wiemy – wyznał rudzielec. – Jej zachowanie nie wzięło się znikąd. Moim zdaniem powinieneś odpuścić, to naprawdę koniec twojego związku. - Witamy w kręgu kawalerów – palnął radośnie młodszy z braci, klepiąc załamanego przyjaciela mocno po plecach. - Ta… Było, minęło – mruknął niepocieszony Magnus. – Ciekawe jak długo zajmie mi odkochanie się w niej – wyszeptał. - Dwa wieczory i jedno wino – palnął Albrecht, kładąc na stół spory dzban wina, po czym rozdawał też kubki. - No to zostały ci tylko dwa wieczory – dodał, śmiejąc się, Pod. Wszyscy, oprócz Stoicka, który wkrótce musiał od niech odejść, zaczęli pić. Magnus wiedział, ze tak łatwo o niej nie zapomni. Rozdział 19 Minęło kolejne kilka dni. Zachowanie Valki stało się bardziej wiarygodne i opanowane. Powoli zaczęła sobie radzić ze strachem. Starała się zachowywać naturalnie, tak aby nikt już się o nią nie martwił. Prawie jej to wyszło, bo zostało kilka osób z jej najbliższego grona, którzy wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. Valka nadal wyglądała i była zmęczona. Któreś nocy tak wyszło, że Magnus zaprosił braci na krótką podróż łodzią dookoła wyspy. Udział brał też Albrecht. Rodzice zgodzili się tylko, aby płynął Podłosmark. Stoick, z racji swoich obowiązków, musiał zostać w domu. Z początku rudzielec był zły na swoich rodziców i zazdrościł bratu. Potem jednak przyznał im rację. Wyszło na to, że Stoick został sam z Valką, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Valka bała się tego i unikała takiej sytuacji jak tylko mogła. Lecz nie była w stanie uniknąć noclegu. Chłopak kilka razy został obudzony krzykiem przez Valkę. Wcześniej nie słyszał tego, bo Pod skutecznie zagłuszał to swoim chrapaniem. Teraz jednak była cisza. Z początku udawał że śpi, ostrożnie ją obserwując. Gdy odkrył, że koszmary powracają każdej nocy, postanowił interweniować. Po jednym takim koszmarze wstał ostrożnie i podszedł do niej. Dziewczyna się go wystraszyła, więc był jeszcze bardziej ostrożniejszy. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. - Spokojnie, to tylko ja – wyszeptał łagodnie i usiadł na jej łóżku. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, nie mogąc powstrzymać płaczu. – W porządku? – Spytał, a ta tylko kiwnęła głową. – Od jak dawna masz te koszmary? – Pytał nadal łagodnym tonem. Dzięki temu Valka poczuła się trochę bezpieczniej. - A skąd ty wiesz o koszmarach? – Zapytała zaskoczona. Dobrze pamiętała, że nie obudziła go. - Od paru dni cię słyszę – przyznał, nie chciał żeby wiedziała, że ją budzi. – Może opowiesz mi o tym śnie? – Zaproponował. - To nie sen. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział – przyznała mu. Nie patrzyła na niego. – To moja sprawa – wyszeptała. Poczuła się lekko zawstydzona, ale nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego. - Nie ufasz mi? – Spytał, a ta po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzała. - Ufam – wyznała. - To wiedz, że cokolwiek mi powiesz, nikomu nie powiem – obiecał. – A jak się wygadasz, to na pewno poczujesz się lepiej – zapewnił. - Nie jestem pewna – przyznała, ponownie odwróciła wzrok od niego. - Val, widzę, że coś się dzieje. Zachowujesz się dziwnie i martwię się. Coś się stało? Proszę, powiedz mi – nadal był łagodny. Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia, ale to odsunęła się od niego tyle ile tylko mogła. Stoick zauważył to, ale nie skomentował tego. Valka spojrzała na niego tak, jakby dostrzegła w nim nadzieję. Wiedziała, że jemu zawsze może zaufać i nie zawiedzie się na nim. Nawet nie wiedziała dokładnie kiedy zaczęła opowiadać ten koszmar, który stał się naprawdę. Gdy skończyła, Stoick był w głębokim szoku, lecz też gotował się od złości. Chciał dorwać drania, który ją skrzywdził. Niestety, skoro nawet ona nie wiedziała, kto to był, on tym bardziej. Obiecał jej też, że nikomu nie powie i że jej pomoże. Rozdział 20 Stoick sumiennie wywiązywał się ze swojej umowy, lecz było mu ciężko. Na początku uważał, że Valka powinna powiedzieć ojcu. Wiedzieli, że Rune dojdzie do tego, kto to był i srogo ukarze. Poddał się, kiedy Valka po raz kolejny odmówiła. Drugim kłopotem okazał się brak czasu. Starał się wszystko tak zorganizować, żeby mieć czas i na obowiązki i na leczenie dziewczyny. Samo leczenie polegało na tym, że byli sami w jakimś ustronnym miejscu i Stoick próbował różnych rzeczy. Mówił co zamierzał zrobić i to zrobił. Czas również leczył rany. Gdy od feralnego wydarzenia minęło parę miesięcy, dziewczyna już tak bardzo się nie bała. Wręcz przeciwnie, coraz bardziej cieszyła się ze spotkań ze Stoickiem. - Chyba moje starania nie poszły na marne – pochwalił ją Stoick. - Na to wygląda – uśmiechnęła się. - Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy dałaś się przytulić tacie. To wielki sukces – wyznał. - Może. Nie zapomnę o tym co się działo, ale musze z tym żyć dalej – mruknęła, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak blisko niego się znajdowała. - Magnus nadal ubolewa, że go rzuciłaś – wspomniał. - Przejdzie mu. Uważam, że nawet dobrze zrobiłam. Uświadomiłam sobie, że wcale go nie kochałam. Może kiedyś mi się podobał, ale przyszło zwykłe przyzwyczajenie – czuła, że jemu może powiedzieć o wszystkim. - Gdyby to usłyszał, to by się załamał – zażartował. - Pewnie i tak jest załamany – przyznał. – Przejdzie mu szybciej niż myślisz. A ja i tak nie byłabym w stanie byż z jakimkolwiek chłopakiem. - Nawet po mojej kuracji? – Zapytał zdziwiony. - Przynajmniej na razie – mruknęła. – Nie mogłabym znieść psychicznie, żeby ktoś miałby mnie przytulać, całować czy coś innego. - Tata cię przytulał. - Wiesz, że to zupełnie co innego. Jest starszy, wychował nas i wiem, że nigdy w życiu by mnie nie skrzywdził. - Po prostu nie jest w naszym wieku – zauważył. - Tak – potwierdziła. - Ale dasz jeszcze komuś szansę, co? – Spytał z ciekawości, świetnie maskując swoje uczucia. - Może kiedyś. Komuś… Ale nie teraz. - Wiadomo. Musisz być na to gotowa. Byle, żebyś nie została na starość sama. W końcu zawsze chciałaś mieć rodzinę – zauważył. - Teraz to nawet nie wiem, czy chcę cokolwiek. - Teraz może nie. Ale kiedyś może na pewno zechcesz – zauważył. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Przyznała Stoickowi rację. Już dawno odkryła, że wbrew pozorom jest mądry. Jedyna jego wada to nadmierna upartość. Mimo to, zawsze uznawała, że to właśnie Stoick powinien być wodzem, gdy Rune już zabraknie. Rozdział 21 Choć dziewczyna została wyleczona do takiego stopnia, żeby normalnie funkcjonować, nie mogła przestać spotykać się ze Stoickiem. Coś ją do tego ciągnęło, lecz sama nie wiedziała co. Sam Stoick jakoś też nie przerywał tych spotkań. - Nadal spotykasz się z resztą? – Zapytała któregoś dnia. - Już nie tak często jak kiedyś – przyznał Stoick. – Magnus ma zajęcie na wodzie, Pod to wiesz jak jest. Jedynie przyjaźnie się z Albrechtem. Trzymamy się razem. Nawet bardziej niż ja z Podem – wyznał. – Ale zwykle pytają się o ciebie. - Może kiedyś przyjdę na te wasze spotkanie. Ale wtedy chyba Magnus byłby zdołowany. - Och, już dawno mu przeszło. Po dwóch wieczorach i jednym winie – zaśmiał się. - Że co? – Nie zrozumiała i spojrzała na niego. - To lekarstwo według Albrechta – wyjaśnił. – Magnus się pozbierał i już kręci z innymi. W końcu minął już rok. - Dosyć szybko – przyznała. Ona sama jakoś nie specjalnie cierpiała z powodu zerwania. - Twoje leczenie trwało długo – przyznał. – Ale i tak poczyniłaś postępy. Zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało. To ogromny sukces – chwalił ją. - Bez ciebie by nic nie wyszło. Dobrze, że wtedy nalegałeś… Teraz wiem, że mogę ci zaufać, a ty zawsze mi pomożesz i… - przerwała. - I? – Spytał, nie rozumiejąc. Nagle sobie coś uświadomiła. Było to banalne, ale nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nadal patrzyła na niego, ale trochę inaczej. - Poświęciłeś swój czas dla mnie. Pomagałeś, chroniłeś, wysłuchiwałeś… - wyliczyła, ale mówiła tak, jakby była w lekkim szoku. - I robiłbym to nada, gdybyś chciała – przyznała łagodnie. – Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić. Przy mnie zawsze będziesz szczęśliwa. Dopilnuję tego. Valka patrzyła na niego, jak na obrazek. Chwilę później zrobiła coś szalonego. Pocałowała go. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak, jak w tej chwili, choć przecież była w związku. Uświadomiła sobie, że kocha tego chłopaka. Nie wiedziała kiedy to się stało. Wiedziała za to, że przy nim czuje się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. I zupełnie znaczeni niż przy Magnusie. Stoick za to był bardzo zaskoczony tym gestem. Mimo wszystko odwzajemnił pocałunek. Czuł się szczęśliwy, bo nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego ciche marzenie się spełni. Wiedział, że właśnie nadeszła szansa. Gdy odsunęli się, patrzyli się na siebie rozmarzonymi oczami. Trzeba było być ślepym, żeby nie zauważyć jacy są szczęśliwi. Dziewczyna bez słowa i bez najmniejszego strachu wtuliła się w niego. Rudzielec objął ją, jakby była jego największym skarbem. I nawet tak było. Od tamtej pory tkwili w związku. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Główny powód był taki, że mieszkali pod jednym dachem i że rodzice mogliby być niezadowoleni. Innym powodem była funkcja Stoicka, przyjaciele, wioska. Nie chcieli, żeby każdy o tym wiedział. Szczególnie, że nadal w pewnym sensie są rodzeństwem. Rozdział 22 Minęło tak kolejne kilka miesięcy. Zakochani nadal nie ujawniali się, a miłość ich wcale nie słabła. Niemal nigdy się nie kłócili. A jak już, to dosyć szybko się godzili. Coraz trudniej było im trzymać związek w tajemnicy, bo jedynie gdzie mogli być sami, to ich pokój. A Pod coraz częściej w nim przebywał i mieli trudności. Któregoś dnia Rune wrócił zmęczony po pracy. Zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Razem z żoną poszedł spać. Nad ranem nastolatków obudził krzyk Nanny. Wszyscy troje zbiegli na dół, jakby się paliło. Okazało się, że ich ojciec nie oddycha. Zasnął i się nie obudził, choć było na to za wcześnie. Dla wszystkich był to szok. Rune był chodzącym okazem zdrowia, nie licząc nogi. Praktycznie nigdy nie chrował, dlatego jego śmierć była zaskakująca. Mieszkańcy wioski dowiedzieli się tego samego dnia. Współczuli rodzinie. I oni też nie mogli zrozumieć, że stracili wspaniałego wodza. Nikt nie mógł pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Stoick od razu został mianowany na wodza. Miał utrudnione zadanie, bo musiał zająć się wioską, a jednocześnie pozbierać się po śmierci rodzica. Nanna zorganizowała pogrzeb, które według tradycji, musiało być huczne. W końcu to wódz. Nowy wódz znalazł pocieszenie u Valki. Wydawało się, że spędzał z nią więcej czasu niż wcześniej. Zaczęli nawet razem wychodzić. Inni po prostu twierdzili, ze pocieszają się wzajemnie. Nie zdawali sprawy, że odtrącali Poda, który również przeżywał śmierć ojca, tak samo jak oni. Ich związek wkrótce potem został odkryty. Nikt, tak jak się nie spodziewali, nie robił im wyrzutów. Nie widzieli w tym nic dziwnego, a i trudno było postawić się nowemu wodzowi. Nanna ucieszyła się z tej wiadomości. Sprawili jej radość, jakiej nie mieli po utracie męża. Oprócz ujawnienia się związku, nie zmieniło się nic. Przyjaciele nie mieli pretensji do Stoicka. Od dawna wiedzieli, że Stoick świetnie dogaduje się z Valką. Magnus nawet nie był zły. Sam przyznał, że nie czuje już do dziewczyny nic od momentu pierwszej kłótni. Uświadomił to sobie jakiś czas po zerwaniu. Paczka przestała spotykać się tak jak kiedyś. Byli dorośli, mieli swoje zajęcia. Stoick miał o wiele trudniej, bo nie potrafił się znaleźć w swojej nowej funkcji. Choć uczył się tego od dawna, to teraz działał sam. Nie mógł podpytać się ojca, czy dobrze robi. Za wszystkie swoje czyny stawał się odpowiedzialny. Podłosmark zamknął się w sobie. Wyglądał jakby dorósł z dnia na dzień. Fizycznie już dawno był dorosły, bo miał 20 lat, lecz psychicznie często zachowywał się jakby miał kilka. Bez problemu znalazł się w nowej sytuacji jako zastępstwo wodza. Stoick jednak musiał go paru podstawowych rzeczy nauczyć. Był zdziwiony, ze jego brat tak szybko załapał. Któregoś dnia dziewczyny obserwowały jak radzą sobie chłopcy. Starali się, ale Stoickowi wodzowanie szło bardzo nieudolnie. - Wiesz, Valko – odezwała się nagle Nanna. – Choć teraz mu nie idzie, to ja i tak wiem, że Stoick będzie dobrym wodzem. Rune sam na początku miał kłopoty. Zawsze tak jest – wyznała. – A mimo to, jestem z ich obu naprawdę dumna – patrząc na dwójkę synów. Młoda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko na te słowa. Rozdział 23 Największą porażkę Stoick przeżył w dniu, kiedy zaatakowały smoki. Pierwszy raz, odkąd został wodzem. Nie mógł odnaleźć się w swojej sytuacji. Nie potrafił wydać prawidłowych rozkazów. W efekcie była niemal doszczętnie zniszczona wioska i brak uratowanych zapasów żywnościowych. Stoick załamał się po tej porażce. Niektórzy wybaczyli mu to, w końcu był nowy i nadal się uczył, a niektórzy z miejsca mówili, że jego brat byłby lepszy. Tymczasem Podłosmark cieszył się, że nie jest na miejscu Stoicka. Obiecał też sobie, że nigdy nie będzie narzekać, że jest jego zastępcą. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ma znacznie mniej obowiązków, a co za tym idzie, odpowiedzialności. Valka nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Pomagała swojemu chłopakowi i jego bratu w odbudowie wioski. Nanna też się dołączyła, ale robiła lżejsze rzeczy. Valka wzięła się także za listę zadań Stoicka. Kolejność załamała ją. - Nic dziwnego, że wiecznie jesteś zmęczony, skoro nie masz ułożonego dobrze planu – skarciła go. – Po co iść do kuźni, potem na farmę, żeby wrócić po maszty do stolarza, który jest obok kuźni. Może jak ułożę plan prawidłowo, to będziesz mniej zmęczony. - Rób jak chcesz – mruknął, było mu wszystko jedno, co zrobi ukochana. Okazało się, że Valka miała całkiem dobry pomysł. Uszeregowane zadania dały mu więcej czasu, a za tym idzie, że mógł spędzić czas z Valką. Przez to, że oficjalnie byli już razem, nie ukrywali się z tym uczuciem. Przynajmniej w domu. Nie trwało długo, za nim Stoick oświadczył się Valce. Wszyscy, oprócz Valki oczywiście, wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później to zrobi. Tylko nie wiedzieli kiedy. A zrobił to podczas imprezy, gdzie świętowali odbudowę wioski. Oznajmił, że musi ogłosić jakiś komunikat, to wszyscy się przymknęli i zaczęli go słuchać. Spodziewali się zwykłej przemowy, a Stoick, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zaczął śpiewać. Piosenka szła mniej więcej tak: Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. '' ''I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wędrówki mej nie przerwie, Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I kochać wiecznie będziesz. '' ''Najdroższy, ukochany mój, Jest wielka moc w twych słowach. Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach. '' ''Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, Zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos, Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. '' ''Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, O serenady nie dbam też. Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej. Chcę żebyś była przy mnie. '' ''By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. '' ''Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. '' Valka śpiewała razem z nim. Wódz zdołał wyciągnąć ją na parkiet i zatańczyć z nią. Dopiero tam, po zakończonej piosence, poprosił ją o rękę. Szczęśliwa Valka o niczym innym nie marzyła, więc od razu się zgodziła. Od tego momentu byli najsłynniejszą parą w wiosce. Nanna często nie potrafiła mówić o niczym innym jak o ślubie, a Pod był zmuszony oglądać, jak śpią razem. Nie wytrzymał tego długo. Zaczął się pakować. - Wyprowadzam się, mamo - oświadczył pewnego dnia do Nanny. Kobieta wyglądała na zszokowaną. – Jestem już dorosły. Chcę radzić sobie sam – oznajmił. – Dom się jakiś zwolnił, a po za tym nie chcę patrzeć na tych dwoje kochanków. Niedługo ślub, wolę zostawić ich samych – przyznał. Wyprowadzka trwała krótko. Mężczyzna przeniósł się do domu niedaleko. Wykonywał swoje obowiązki, a przynajmniej bracia się nie kłócili. Spędzali mniej czasu ze sobą i mogli też od siebie odpocząć. Nanna długo musiała przyzwyczajać się, że jednego syna w domu już nie ma. Po tym nadeszła jeszcze jedna przeprowadzka. Młodzi zeszli na dół, a Nanna znalazła się na piętrze. Rozdział 24 Nadszedł dzień ślubu. W sumie od dłuższego czasu nie było podobnego wydarzenia, więc ludzie zwyczajnie nie mogli się doczekać. W dodatku był to ślub samego wodza, to dla ludu było jeszcze ciekawiej. Młodzi stali głównie za organizacją wszystkiego. Lecz z powodu zwykłych zajęć Stoicka, który nabrał wprawy w obowiązkach, spowodowało że głównie tym zajmowała się Valka. Potem dołączyła Nanna, która nie mogła wytrzymać w pustym domu. Ślub odbył się szybko. Valka ze Stoickiem przed uroczystością byli bardzo podenerwowani, ale emocje opadły jak tylko wszystko się zaczęło. Po tym było wesele. Wesele huczne, w końcu było na całą wioskę. Stoick rozmawiał głównie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Oni nabijali się z tego, że teraz mężczyznę ustawiać będzie jego żona. Stoick za bardzo się tym nie przejął. Mogło być nawet i tak, byleby być razem z nią już na zawsze. Valka poddała się i zatańczyła z Magnusem, jednocześnie z nim rozmawiając. Reszta też się gdzieś zmyła. Stoick został przez chwilę sam. Prawie sam. Niedaleko siedział blondyn. Rudy wiedział, że ten facet pracuje w kuźni, ale nigdy za bardzo ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Miał takie dziwne imię, ale Stoick nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć. Młody wódz patrzył na żonę z pragnieniem. Uśmiechał się lekko. Nie żałował swojej decyzji. - Ej, wodzu – zagadał do niego ten blondyn. Wołany spojrzał w jego kierunku. Nagle sobie przypomniał jego imię. – Dlaczego inni tańczą z twoją żoną? To ty powinieneś – wyznał. Rudzielec zbliżył się do zagadującego. - To nasi przyjaciele. To normalne – wytłumaczył Stoick. - Żeby tylko cię nie zdradziła. Kobiety szybko się nudzą facetami. Twoja żona pewnie też się znudzi. Z resztą jest taka chuda. A w dodatku nie umie gotować – mruknął blondyn i nagle musiał przerwać, bo Stoick chwycił go tak, że kark był pod ramieniem wodza. - Nie będziesz mi tu żony obrażał, ty Pyskaczu jeden – warknął, czochrając go. Szybko go jednak wypuścił. - Żartowałem. Będzie ci wierna – wyznał cicho, jakby przyznawając się do błędu. - No mam rację – fuknął. Dalej rozmawiali jakby byli od zawsze przyjaciółmi. Nie przestali też pić, lecz Stoick, ze względu na Valkę i na to co będzie wieczorem, dużo nie pił. Impreza rozkręcała się coraz bardziej. Stoick, gdy w końcu zaczął tańczyć ze swoją żoną, nie mógł przestać. Valka miała dokładnie tak samo. Lecz gdy odpoczywała i łapała oddech na kolejne tańce, zauważyła pewną rzecz, obserwując swojego ukochanego. Dziewczyna nie zdawała sprawy z tego, jak Stoick działa na inne kobiety. Nie mogły od niego oderwać wzroku, chciały z nim tańczyć, niektóre dopuściły się do pobić. Valka wiedziała, że jej mąż jest cholernie przystojny, ale nie przypuszczała, że niektóre flirtowały z nim, mimo, że wiedziały, że jest w związku. Panna młoda po raz pierwszy poczuła się zazdrosna. Rozdział 25 Stoick nie mógł doczekać się nocy poślubnej. W domu był sam na sam z Valką. Miała być to ich pierwsza noc razem. Szczególnie, że mieli pewność, że Nanny w domu nie będzie. Chłopak wiedział, ze będzie ciężko, lecz nie poddawał się. Valka z początku miała opór. Bała się zrobić jakiś ruch. Nie tylko z powodu tego, że był to jej pierwszy raz, ale głównie dlatego, że miała nieprzyjemnie doświadczenie z tym związane. Stoick próbował jednak nie nalegać. Nie chciał, aby jej panika powróciła. Nie zrobili tego w noc poślubną, lecz wódz i tak uważał, że osiągnęli sukces. Gdy tylko mieli okazję, na prośbę żony, Stoick kontynuował próby. Aż za nastym razem Valka się przełamała i po kilku miesiącach przeżyli swoją upojną i długą oczekiwaną noc. Już nigdy później kobieta nie miała kłopotów. Czas mijał monotonnie. Stoick dużo poświęcał się pracy i nie popełniał tych samych błędów co na początku. Uczył się na nich i był coraz lepszym wodzem. Nie miał też kłopotów z kolejnymi atakami smoków. Bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Pyskaczem. Rozmawiali niemal codziennie. Czasami zdarzało im się siadać razem wieczorami do wina. Valka za bardzo tego nie pochwalała, lecz odpuściła, kiedy Stoick udowodnił, że jest ostrożny. Valka zaś była typową kurą domową, która jednak długo nie potrafiła usiedzieć w domu. Owszem, robiła porządki i inne podobne zajęcia, ale codziennie znalazła sobie preteksty, by wyjść z domu. Nannie ten fakt nie przeszkadzał, bo wiedziała, że kobieta wróci dosyć szybko. Któregoś dnia Stoick jak zwykle wrócił zmęczony pod wieczór. Gdy usiadł w swoim fotelu, zauważył, że jego żona dziwnie się zachowuje. Nie patrzy na niego, nie zadaje zwykłych dla siebie pytań. Nawet stwierdził, że go unika. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony, nie odrywając od niej oczu. - Jasne – mruknęła, unikała jego wzroku i było słychać, że kłamie. - Kochanie, nie umiesz kłamać. Powiedz prawdę – nalegał łagodnie. - No, może nie całkiem – przyznała. - Chodź i powiedz co się dzieje – nie przestawał mieć zmartwionego tonu. Valka westchnęła i usiadła mu na kolanach. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wyraźnie wahała się z tym, co chciała powiedzieć. - Więc? – nalegał łagodnie mężczyzna. - Chciałabym zostać matką – wyznała cicho. Kiedy nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi z jego strony, spojrzała na niego. Stoick patrzył zszokowany i słuchał dalej. – Wiem, że nie chcesz mieć dzieci. Wiem, że twierdzisz, że to dodatkowy kłopot. Ale jesteś wodzem i musisz mieć potomka. A ja jestem gotowa. Tak czuję. Chciałabym mieć dziecko – wyznała, nadal patrząc na niego. – Oboje damy sobie radę. Zobaczysz – zachęcała, a wód nie potrafił jej się sprzeciwić. - Dobrze – wyznał w końcu, godząc się ku radości żony. Zaczęły się długie miesiące bezskutecznych prób zajścia Valki w ciążę. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego im nie wychodzi. Rozdział 26 Nanna na wieść o tym, że młodzi próbują mieć potomka, ucieszyła się niezmiernie. Obiecała, że nikomu na razie nie będzie rozpowiadać. Wiedziała jacy potrafią być ludzie w wiosce jeśli chodzi o rodzinę wodza. Pomagała im nawet, coraz częściej wybywając z domu pod byle pretekstem. Najczęściej szła do swojego drugiego syna. Podłosmark często nie był zachwycony tymi wizytami, lecz przecież nie wyganiał własnej matki. Czas mijał, a wraz z tym pojawiały się ataki smoków. Podczas jednych z ataków doszło do nieporozumienia między dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Albrecht nie posłuchał Stoicka. Zrobił wszystko po swojemu i ucierpieli na tym ludzie. Wódz nie mógł znieść kolejnego poważnego wybryku przyjaciela. I tego, że owy przyjaciel sam próbował rządzić i wydawać rozkazy. - Czyż ty do reszty zgłupiał?! – Wydarł się wódz na niego. Było to na środku wioski, więc dosyć szybko zebrał się tłum ciekawych gapiów. Wśród nich znalazła się też Valka, która akurat skądś wracała. - Ale Stoick… - odezwał się niepewnie Albrecht, lecz mu przerwano. - Żadnych ale! – ryknął rudy. Miał donośny głos, więc gdy krzyczał, było jeszcze groźniej. – Naraziłeś ludzi! Jak mogłeś być taki głupi?! - Myślałem, że… - nadal czarnowłosy próbował się sprzeciwić, lecz Stoick mu na to nie pozwalał. Wciąż przerywał. - To źle myślałeś! – Stoick wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość. - Chciałem pomóc – wtrącił się, już bardziej odważniej. - Ty niby zawsze chcesz pomóc. Ale zawsze kończy się to katastrofą. Dzisiaj ludzie ponieśli śmierć, bo ty sobie coś ubzdurałeś! – wyjawił wszystkim o co się kłócą, choć wioska i tak już wiedziała. Takie wiadomości szybko się na Berk rozchodzą. – Ostrzegałem cię wiele razy, żebyś słuchał się mnie! - Masz rację… - przyznał, lecz tym razem cicho. Jakimś cudem, wioska i tak dobrze go słyszała. - Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, Albrecht – mówił stanowczo Stoick. Na szczęście przestał krzyczeć, ale większość bała się tego, co zrobi wódz. W tej większości był też Albrecht, jednak nie okazywał tego. - Co zrobisz? – Zapytał niepewnie, patrząc odważnie w oczy przyjaciela. - Dla dobra twojego jak i wioski, jestem zmuszony cię wygnać – powiedział z trudem. Nie chciał pozbywać się przyjaciela. - Nie możesz tego zrobić! – Krzyknął zszokowany oskarżony. - Przykro mi – mruknął. – Masz czas do wieczora – dodał i odszedł w swoją stronę. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz – szepnął pod nosem, kiedy przechodził koło Valki. Kobieta szybko znalazła się w domu. - To był on – wyszeptała do siebie przerażona. Jednak z nikim nie podzieliła się odkryciem. Rozdział 27 Minęło już półtora roku od ślubu Stoicka i Valki. Nikt nie zorientował się, kiedy właściwie to minęło. Nawet same małżeństwo niezbyt wiedział, bo obydwoje byli zajęciem. Minęło też trochę więcej niż rok odkąd Valka oznajmiła swoje zdanie na temat dziecka mężowi. I tyle też czasu trwały ich starania, aby stworzyć potomka ze swojej mieszanki cech. Któregoś dnia Valka poczuła się wyjątkowo słabo i źle. Nie wspominała o tym Stoickowi, bo wiedziała, że mężczyzna będzie się o nią martwić i nie skupi się prawidłowo na pracy. Wiedziała o tym tylko Nanna, która pomagała synowej w trudnych chwilach. Obie twierdziły, że to tylko zwykłe załamanie czy inne przeziębienie, które szybko przejdzie. Jednak Valce nie przechodziło. Zaniepokojona, poszła do Gothi i opisała wszystkie dolegliwości, które wyglądały jak choroba. Ale trwały za długo. Szybko się wyjaśniło dlaczego. Młoda kobieta, uszczęśliwiona tą wiadomością, szybko wróciła do domu. O wyniku badań nic nie powiedziała teściowej. Chciała, aby ktoś inny dowiedział się o tym pierwszy. Tak więc z niepokojem wyczekiwała, aż Stoick wróci z pracy. Ciągle przy tym zerkała na drzwi. W końcu mężczyzna wrócił. Jak zwykle usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Niedaleko siedziała Nanna, która próbowała coś uszyć. Z trudem trzymała tajemnicę o zdrowiu Valki, więc głównie milczała i nie patrzyła na swojego syna. Valka podeszła do niego i usiadła na jego kolanach. Była dziwnie radosna. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała, więc przykuła uwagę mężczyzny. - W porządku? – zapytał niepewnie. Nanna również dziwnie patrzyła na Valkę, nie wiedząc co jest grane. - Nawet więcej niż w porządku – odpowiedziała Valka beztroskim tonem. – Ostatnio źle się czułam – przyznała się mężowi, ale nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać. – Nie chciałam, żebyś się o mnie martwił, dlatego nic nie mówiłam. Z początku myślałyśmy, że to tylko jakaś tajemnicza choroba, że mi przejdzie. Ale mi nie przechodziło więc udałam się do Gothi i tam wszystko się wyjaśniło – tłumaczyła. - Niby co? – drążył temat. Mężczyzna był lekko otumaniony. Nadal nie wiedział o co chodzi. Za to żona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Udało się! – krzyknęła radośnie. – Jestem w ciąży! Będziemy mieli dziecko! Pierwsza, na tą wieść, ucieszyła się Nanna, która przytuliła do siebie synową. Stoick długo trwał w bezruchu, totalnie zszokowany tą wiadomością. Valka patrzyła na niego z przestrachem. Bała się, że po nieudanych próbach Stoick mógł zmienić zdanie, nie mówiąc jej o tym. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy on również wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, wstał i przytulił ją do siebie. - To wspaniale – nie ukrywał ulgi w swoim głosie. Bał się, że nie był po prostu zdolny dać tego, czego ona pragnęła. Nie za bardzo wiedział, po czyjej stronie leży wina, ale nigdy nie obwiniał jej. Zawsze miał pretensje do siebie. Ale skoro wszystko wyszło, to przecież jednak mogą mieć dzieci. Kamień spadł Stoickowi z serca. Szczęśliwa wiadomość szybko rozniosła się po wiosce. I lud cieszył się z tego, że wódz będzie miał następstwo. Przez cały następny dzień, właśnie to było głównym tematem wśród społeczności na Berk. Rozdział 28 Radość nie trwała długo. Któregoś dnia Valka długo siedziała w toalecie. Zaniepokojony Stoick próbował dowiedzieć się co się stało, nawet chciał wejść do niej, lecz ta zamknęła się od środka. Jak już wyszła, była blada, ledwie trzymała się na nogach oraz płakała. Nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu. W tuliła się bez słowa w swojego męża. Nanna patrzyła na nich zaspokojona z boku, lecz postanowiła się nie wtrącać. - Co… - lecz nie zdążył dokończyć. Na jego głos Valka wybuchła jeszcze większym szlochem. - Nie ma go… straciłam… - wydukała między szlochami. – Poroniłam – przyznała. Stoicka zatkało. Przytulił mocno swoją ukochaną i zaczął pocieszać. Sam był w szoku i ledwo mówił. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bo Valka bardzo dbała o siebie. W końcu było to jej długo wyczekiwane i upragnione dziecko. - Wszystko będzie dobrze – mruknął. Nie wiedział jak się zachować, sam był załamany. W końcu im się udało, a tu taka nowina. - Takie wypadki się zdarzają – odezwała się Nanna. Podeszła do nich i czule objęła Valkę, starając się uspokoić. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz – przyznała łagodnie. - To moja wina – kobieta była załamana. Obwiniała siebie o to wszystko. - Chodź, kochanie – mruknęła najstarsza, obejmując ją i prowadząc do krzesła. – To naprawdę się zdarza. Nie powinnaś obwiniać siebie. Stoick dołączył do swojej żony. Wziął ją ostrożnie i delikatnie na ręce. Valka instynktownie przytuliła się do niego. Nadal płakała. Nie była w stanie się uspokoić i pewnie jeszcze długo nie będzie. Zaniósł ją do sypialni i położył na łóżko. - Musisz odpocząć – wyznał Stoick. – Spróbuj zasnąć. - Nie dam rady – wyszeptała. Wyglądała na przerażoną. Nawet w jej głosie było to słyszalne. - Spróbuj – zachęcał. - Nie będę mogła… Zabiłam dziecko – wyznała. - Nikogo nie zabiłaś. To był wypadek – pocieszał ją rudzielec. - Nasze biedne dzieciątko – szeptała w szoku. - Zobaczysz, będzie kolejne. Uda nam się. Będziemy mieli dziecko. Ale teraz musisz wypocząć – głaskał ją po głowie, aby szybciej i łatwiej zasnęła. - A jeśli nie? – patrzyła na niego. - Na pewno się uda. W końcu jesteśmy uparci – wyznał. Miał trochę racji. Takie sytuacje się zdarzają i każdy o tym wiedział. Po prostu będą próbować dalej. Nie podda się, choćby ze względu na Valkę. Widział w niej potrzebę macierzyństwa. Chciał to jej pragnienie spełnić, choć nigdy nie lubił dzieci i nigdy nie chciał ich mieć. Ale czego nie robi się dla ukochanej? Kolejnego dnia przykra wieść rozniosła się nawet szybciej niż ta dobra. Wszyscy współczuli najważniejszemu małżeństwu w wiosce. Tylko niektórzy, głównie faceci, uważali, że to była wina Valki. Rozdział 29 Ataki smoków były coraz częstsze. Ludzie powoli się starzeli, a było coraz mniej osób młodych. Dodatkowo i smoków pojawiło się jakby więcej. Z atakiem na atak było coraz gorzej. Stoick kazał wszystkim nie patyczkować się i od razu zabijać. Nie powiedział o tym swojej żonie. Wiedział, że jest wrażliwa na te rzeczy, nie chciał dokładać jej cierpienia. Przy tych atakach, Valka zostawała w domu. Była zbyt wykończona psychicznie, aby patrzeć na śmierć jakiejś istoty. Z trudem nawet znosiła odgłosy. Nanna, widząc to, zagadywała ją. - Jak ci się układa ze Stoickiem? – Zapytała podczas któregoś ataku. - Tak jak zwykle – odpowiedziała jej synowa, wzruszając ramionami. Obie próbowały szyć i zachowywać się tak, jakby nic wielkiego się nie działo. Jednak Valka nie potrafiła się skupić i patrzyła co chwila na drzwi. Ostatnio, podczas ataków, bała się, że Stoick nie wróci. - To znaczy? – nie przerwała rozmowy teściowa. - Doszłam do siebie i ponownie staramy się o dziecko – wyznała. - To wspaniale – ucieszyła się. Nanna od dawna pragnęła wnuka, ale nie nalegała, widząc ich problemy. - Jeszcze nie zaciążyłam – mruknęła. – Wydaje mi się, że będzie tak samo trudno jak za pierwszym razem. - No cóż, skarbie. Ważne, ze próbujecie – wyznała. - Tak, wódz powinien mieć następcę – przyznała Valka i odetchnęła, jak usłyszała, że walki się skończyły. - Skończyli – skomentowała to starsza towarzyszka. - Wiesz, mamo – zaczęła niepewnie – mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że Stoick nie chce dziecka. Jakby robił to tylko ze względu na mnie. - Panowie boją się ojcostwa – przyznała. – Rune jednak bardzo cieszył się z tego, że jestem w ciąży. Za pierwszym i za drugim razem. - Ale co jeśli się nie boi? Tylko robi to z konieczności, a nie z miłości? - Nie wiem, skarbie. Może powinnaś z nim porozmawiać? – zasugerowała łagodnie. - Ale może się rozmyślić – zauważyła, wyraźnie lekko się przestraszając. - Nie rozmyśli się, choćby ze względu na ciebie. Być może masz rację. Stoick nie chce dziecka i robi to tylko dla ciebie. Widziałam jednak, że sam się załamał jak poroniłaś, więc nie widzę, żeby była to prawda. - Obyś miała rację. - Zachowania mężczyzn najczęściej się zmieniają, kiedy są ważne wydarzenia. - Porozmawiam z nim chyba – postanowiła Valka. – I tak mam z nim do omówienia jeszcze jedną sprawę – przyznała. Nanna uśmiechnęła się na to postanowienie. W tym momencie wszedł do domu wykończony Stoick. Obie spojrzały na niego. Rozdział 30 Upragniona rozmowa Valki przyszła jeszcze szybciej niż myślała, bo tego samego dnia. A konkretnie wieczora. Nanna dostyć szybko udała się do siebie, a młodzi do siebie. Stoick był tak zmęczony, że przebrał się tylko i położył. - Możemy porozmawiać? – Spytała prosto z mostu Valka. Nie zamierzała z tym czekać, nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy Stoick będzie mieć odpowiednią ilość czasu. - Jestem zmęczony. Nie może to poczekać? – spojrzał na nią, siadając. - Może mógłbyś postarać się, nie zabijać tych stworzeń? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na inny temat. - Znowu zaczynasz? – westchnął mężczyzna. - Tak, zaczynam – warknęła. – Dlaczego nie możesz posłuchać i choć spróbować ich nie krzywdzić? - Kiedy one krzywdzą nas. - A może one krzywdzą nas, bo my krzywdzimy ich? Stają tylko w swojej obronie i kółko się zamyka. - Ja tylko chronię wioskę. Z resztą one notorycznie kradną nam zwierzęta i zapasy. Jak inaczej mamy je powstrzymać? Jesteśmy Wikingami – oznajmił, wstając i niepewnie podchodząc do żony. - Mógłbyś chociaż spróbować – patrzyła na niego. - Chronię ciebie, rodzinę… I dziecko, jak się urodzi, też będę chronił. Nie chcę, żeby wam coś się stało – przyznał. - Daj spokój. Przecież ty nie chcesz żadnego dziecka – warknęła. - Co? Val… - odezwał się zaskoczony, ale ta mu przerwała. - Przecież widzę. Nie chcesz dziecka i nawet nie kłam, zaprzeczając. Robisz to z konieczności, bo musisz mieć potomka. Prawda? - Ależ skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – zapytał, nadal starając się bronić. - Tak? – warknęła, domagając się odpowiedzi. Ten westchnął i spojrzał w podłogę. - Tak – cicho. - Nie miałeś zamiaru zajmować się dzieckiem, mam rację? - Kochanie, mam tyle pracy, że nie miałbym czasu na dziecko – zauważył. – Po za tym, nie lubię dzieci. Są nieznośne. - Ale to będzie twoje dziecko. To co innego. - Ale na co mi ono? Skoro chcesz, niech ci będzie. Ja nie zamierzam się nim zajmować. - Jak chcesz! – krzyknęła. – Poradzę sobie sama. Ty zajmuj się tą całą wioską – zła, położyła się do łóżka, tyłem do niego, obrażając się. - Kochanie… Przecież ci pomogę… Jak będę mógł – mówił, patrząc na nią. Jedynie co kobieta zrobiła, to zakryła się cała kocem, by jakoś się od niego odgrodzić. Ta prawda ją przerażała, ale nie zmieniło to jej pragnienia posiadania dziecka. Jakieś 5 minut później zaczęli się godzić… Rozdział 31 Valka zachodziła w ciążę znacznie łatwiej niż za pierwszym razem. Problem polegał na tym, że szybko poroniła. Nie zdołała utrzymywać ciąż. Kobieta była wyniszczona psychicznie. Każde poronienie przeżywała bardziej od poprzedniego. Miała zamiar się poddać, ale Nanna mocno ją wspierała i motywowała. Ludzie z wioski z początku na każdą wiadomość o ciąży i poranieniu reagowali tak samo jak za pierwszym razem. Potem przyszło przyzwyczajenie. Niektórzy twierdzili, że Stoick powinien znaleźć nową żonę, skoro chce mieć potomka. Nie wiedzieli kto tak naprawdę chce dziecko. Mijały lata, ludzie starzeli się. W tym Valka i Stoick. Obydwoje widzieli, ze im są starsi, tym trudniej o upragnione dziecko. Valka nawet zażywała leki wskazane przez Gothi, aby móc utrzymać ciążę, lecz i to nie pomogło. Któregoś dnia Stoick wrócił w miarę wcześniej do domu. Od razu z czym się zetknął, to brak kolacji i Nanna stojąca przy drzwiach sypialni. Spojrzała na swojego syna smutno. - Co się stało? – wystraszył się, podchodząc do swojej matki. Domyślił się, że chodzi o Valkę. W końcu jego żona była również w domu. - Nie wiem. Wbiegła do domu i zamknęła się w sypialni. Słyszałam jak płacze i szlocha. Próbowałam dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale nie odpowiadała – opowiedziała cicho Nanna synowi. Stoick podszedł do drzwi i zapukał niepewnie. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale okazało się, że były zamknięte. Zapukał więc znowu tyle, że głośniej. - Kochanie, potwórz. To ja – odezwał się łagodnie. Na efekt długo czekać nie musiał. Od razu usłyszał jak drzwi otwierają się po drugiej stronie. Widząc sukces mężczyzny, Nanna od razu wycofała się. Wódz wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Stoick od razu ujrzał swoją zapłakaną żonę na łóżku. Podszedł pośpiesznie do niej. - Co się stało? – tylko te pytanie przychodziło mu na myśl. Zadał je z ogromną troską w głosie. Zawsze tak miał, kiedy chodziło o Valkę. - Ja już dłużej nie dam rady – wyznała między szlochami. – Te wszystkie plotki. I to co o mnie mówią… Jestem już słaba… Nie zdołam utrzymać żadnych ciąż. Nigdy nie będziemy mieć dziecka – zaniosła się płaczem. Stoick wiedział co jest grane. Valka takie ataki miała coraz częściej. Starali się już tyle lat, a ona tyle razy traciła dziecko, że jego żona miała coś na kształt depresji. Dowiedział się o tym od Gothi. Poleciła mu dobrze pilnować ukochanej, bo nie wiadomo co się może stać. Wódz usiadł obok niej i delikatnie przytulił ją do siebie. Cierpliwie czekał aż się wystarczająco uspokoi, po czym odezwał się. - Kochanie. Zrobimy tak… Ostatnia próba. Jeśli się nie uda, musimy odpocząć. Ty musisz – podkreślił ostatnie zdanie. - Dobrze – poddała się zmęczona. Stoick tylko uśmiechnął się. Położył swoją żonę na łóżku, kładąc się obok niej. Przytulił ją do siebie i sprawił, żeby szybciej usnęła. Przysiągł sobie, że nie daruje temu, kto powie złe słowo na temat żony. Ona w końcu i tak dużo wycierpiała. Rozdział 32 Valka jednak nie poddała się tak, jak myślał Stoick. Mimo kolejnych poronień, chciała próbować dalej. Wódz twierdził, że potrzebny jest im dłuższy odpoczynek, ale kobieta nie chciała go słuchać. Chcąc unikać bezsensownej kłótni, odpuszczał i próbował dalej. Nanna zaś, jak tylko widziała pierwsze objawy ciąży u synowej, starała się pomagać i opiekować. Ona sama mocno przeżywała każdą stratę dziecka. Nie pokazywała tego tak mocno, bo był ktoś, ko tę stratę przeżywał bardziej i uznawała, że to jej potrzebna jest dokładna pomoc. Starsza pana była cierpliwa pod tym względem. Chciała mieć wnuka lub wnuczkę. Płeć była dla niej nieistotna. Chciała zostać babcią, brać dziecko na ręce, patrzeć jak zaczyna mówić, chodzić… Często bała się, że nie będzie jej to dane, bo w końcu robiła się coraz starsza. Nigdy jednak nadzieja w niej nie umarła. Zaczęła też coraz częściej odwiedzać Poda. Poznała jego dziewczynę, która była trochę od niego młodsza. Panie szybko się polubiły. Nnna starała się bardziej poznać drugą synową. Przyszłą drugą synową. Kobieta zapytała ich o ślub, który mają w planie i o poszerzenie w przyszłości rodziny. Par na razie nie chciała mieć dziecka. Matka Poda nie nalegała, rozumiała ich wybór. Mimo to, wdowa coraz bardziej zaczęła się niepokoić. Miała dwoje dorosłych synów i jedną adoptowaną dorosłą córkę. Synowie powoli dobijali trzydziestki i nic się nie działo. Normalnie mężczyźni w ich wieku już dawno mają rodziny. A tu okazuje się, że jedni mają problemy, na które nie ma pomocy, a drudzy dopiero się poznali. - Rune i co ja mam zrobić? – zapytała któregoś dnia do siebie, pod nosem. Kobieta w dalszym ciągu mieszkała ze starszym synem pod jednym dachem. Było to na tyle dobre, że on i jego żona mogli zwrócić się do niej po pomoc o każdej porze dnia i nocy. W dodatku, jeśli coś złego stało się Valce, ona zawsze była w pobliżu i nie trzeba było nawoływać niepotrzebnie Stoicka, który mógł być nie wiadomo gdzie. Zostało też ustalone, że będzie mieszkać z nimi aż do śmierci. Jeśli dziecko by się urodziło, to i tak pierwsze swoje lata spędzi u rodziców w pokoju. A Nanna przy okazji pomoże przy opiece, w dodatku będzie się z tego jeszcze cieszyć. Kobiecie taki układ oczywiście nie przeszkadzał. Coraz częściej przebywała z Gothi. Spędzała z nią dużo czasu, radząc się jej. Z powodu starości, doskwierały jej najróżniejsze bóle. Związane głównie z palcami, ponieważ przez całe swoje życie szyła. Lekarka starała się jej pomóc tak jak umiała najbardziej. Coraz częściej dobierane prze nią zioła nie pomagały Nannie, albo pomagały na krótszy moment. Mama wodza dostała oficjalny zakaz szycia. Miała już tylko odpoczywać i w miarę możliwości nie wykonywać prac. Kobieta przyjęła to z ciężkim sercem. Próbowała dostosować się do tego polecenia i z trudem się to udało. Zaczęła gotować, trochę sprzątać i dużo opiekowała się Valką. Nie traktowała jej oczywiście jak małego dziecka, pilnowała po prostu, żeby dziewczyna nie robiła niczego głupiego. Gdy była sama w pokoju, rozmyślała o swoim życiu. Wykonała typowy obowiązek kobiety, czyli odchowała swoje dzieci. Często też wspominała męża. Tęskniła za nim. Ta tęsknota szczególnie się pojawiała, kiedy widziała Stoicka, który był do niego podobny. Rozdział 33 Valka, pewnego dnia, czuła się gorzej niż zwykle. Wiedziała co to oznacza, ale swoje przypuszczenia powiedziała tylko Nannie. Nie chciała, żeby Stoick jeszcze bardziej się martwił. Przez ostatni czas i tak mu mówiła tylko, że nie wyszło. Z dnia na dzień ciężarna kobieta czuła się coraz gorzej. Znosiła to cierpliwie. Nanna pomagała jak mogła, a Valka starała się uważać na siebie. Po dłuższym czasie poczuła się lepiej. Myślała przy tym, że znowu poroniła, gdyż nie zawsze występowało krwawienie. Odkryła, że nadal jest w ciąży, kiedy miała dziwne zachcianki i szybko się męczyła. Gdy któregoś dnia Stoick wrócił do domu, przywitała go radosna żona, która rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go. Mężczyzna zaskoczony, odwzajemnił gest. Kobieta sama zdołała się odsunąć. - Ja wiem, że się cieszysz, ale ja zawsze wracam do domu, kochanie – powiedział zszokowany. - Wiem, ale ja nie o tym – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Udało się! – krzyknęła. - Niby co? – nadal nie rozumiał swojej ukochanej. - Źle się czułam. Gorzej niż zwykle. Ale przeszło mi szybciej. Myślałam, że znowu poroniłam i z przygnębienia zaczęłam jeść więcej. Potem nie dostawałam okresu, ale to też się już wcześniej zdarzało. Nic ci nie mówiłam, bo byś się martwił, a to i tak nic by nie zmieniło. - Wolałbym wiedzieć, wiesz? – mruknął niezadowolony. - Wiem. Ale wiesz co? - Co? - Szyję sobie w najlepsze, kiedy poczułam coś dziwnego. Nie wiedziałam co jest grane, myślałam że zdawało mi się. Położyłam rękę na brzuchu. To było jak burczenie, ale bez odgłosu… A potem zrozumiałam – przerwała, patrząc na niego. Miała nadzieję, że sam to wszystko rozumie. - Niby co? - Że nie poroniłam. To było nasze dziecko. To dziecko zaczęło się ruszać – wyznała. Stoick uśmiechnął się szeroko.’ - Naprawdę? – jakby nie mógł uwierzyć. - Tak, jestem tego pewna, bo potem poruszyło się parę razy. Utrzymałam je. Trzeba to powiedzieć Nannie… i Gothi. Nie mam pojęcia, w którym jestem miesiącu, ale może lekarka mi powie. - Kochanie, spokojnie – starał się uspokoić jej radość. – Musisz nad sobą panować… - Mam nadzieję, ze teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. No i ludzie w wiosce się ucieszą… - Cieszę się, że się cieszysz. Jest jednak późno i powinieneś odpocząć – polecił. - Żartujesz? Dzisiaj chyba nie dam rady zasnąć. Ciągle będę myśleć o dziecku… - Valko… - No dobra, dobra – mruknęła i odeszła od niego. Stoick cieszył się znacznie mniej od niej. Nadal nie chciał dziecka, lecz uwielbiał widok radosnej ukochanej. Sam nie potrafił okazać za bardzo radości, tak jak ona. Rozdział 34 Nanna ogromnie ucieszyła się z tej wiadomości. Po tym zaczęła bardziej dbać o Valkę i pilnować ją. Uważnie obserwowała jak brzuszek synowej rósł i nie mogła doczekać się porodu, by zobaczyć swojego upragnionego wnuka bądź wnuczkę. Ludzie w wiosce z początku nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Doskonale pamiętali co działo się ostatnio. Dopiero gdy ciężarny brzuch Valki nie był widoczny, to nie uwierzyli w pojawienie się na świecie potomka wodza. Okazało się, że nie tylko oni czekają na narodziny dziecka. Z grona najbliższych przyjaciół i Magnus miał zostać ojcem. Jego żona była w ciąży dopiero na początku, więc miała urodzić kilka miesięcy później, a to oznacza, że dzieci będą w tym samym wieku. Kolejną podobną wiadomością podzielił się ze Stoickiem Pod, mówiąc że wpadli. Nanna, gdy to usłyszała, była tak szczęśliwa, że nie można tego opisać. Zaczęła krążyć między jedną synową a drugą. Później się okazało, że wnuki mają urodzić się w niewielkich odstępach czasowych od siebie. Przyszła babcia nie mogła doczekać się tego wydarzenia. Valka za to coraz częściej chodziła do Gothi. Kobieta dawała jej rady, nie przeganiała, bo wiedziała jakie były problemy. Gdy pojawiał się jakiś problem, starała się jej pomóc, dając leki, które na pewno nie zaszkodziły by dziecku. Mimo iż w wiosce zaplanowano aż trzy porody, które miały być w jednym terminie i w takiej ilości prawie nigdy się nie zdarzały, to i tak wszyscy żyli ciążą Valki. To ona miała urodzić następcę wodza. Wszystkim marzyło się, żeby był chłopiec, z wiadomych powodów, ale nie zaszkodzi też, jakby była to dziewczynka. W końcu i ona w wyjątkowej sytuacji, może zostać wodzem. Brzuszek Valki rósł, a ona zaczęła się niepokoić. Szczególnie jak dziecko dosyć długo, jak dla niej, nie ruszało się. Wieczorami zmuszała Stoicka, aby dotykał jej brzucha, by poczuć dziecko. Mężczyzna nie był do tego przekonany, bo nadal nie chciał go. Uważał, że im mniej będzie mieć kontaktu z tym dzieckiem, tym lepiej. W końcu to Valka będzie wychowywać, on i tak będzie siedzieć wiecznie w pracy. Nastał moment, gdzie Valka miała już na tyle duży brzuch, że nie mogła go ukryć. Z powodu swojej chudości, ciąża jej była bardziej widoczna niż u żony Podłosmarka. Samej kobiecie to nie przeszkadzało, szczególnie gdy widziała radosną Nannę, która podziwiała to. Nanna cieszyła się na każdy widok Valki. Mając w pamięci ogromny trud młodych i nadchodzący sukces, cieszyła się z tego chyba najbardziej. Do czasu. Którejś nocy, tak jak niegdyś Rune, zasnęła w swoim łóżku i nie obudziła się. Pech chciał, że znalazła ją Valka, która zauważyła, że kobiety nie ma na dole i nie szykuje posiłku. Poszła więc na górę, zobaczyć czy coś się nie stało. Starsza pani mogła przecież przewrócić się i coś sobie zrobić. Lecz jedynie co żona wodza zobaczyła, to śpiącą teściową. Coś ją tchnęło i sprawdziła czy oddycha. Kiedy uzyskała negatywny wynik, wpadła w panikę. Jedynie co przyszło jej na myśl, to pobiec do męża. Mimo wszystko nadal uważała na siebie. Śmierć Nanny wszystkim wstrząsnęła. Pogrzeb odbył się nawet tego samego dnia. Przykre było, że kobieta tak bardzo chciała wnuki i nie doczekała się. Niewiele brakowało. Do porodu Valki zostało półtora miesiąca. Rozdział 35 Choć od śmierci Nanny minęło już dwa tygodnie, Valka nadal nie mogła pozbierać się z tą tragedią. Przeżywała to najbardziej z całej trójki. Faceci oczywiście tłumili emocje, ale Pod i Stoick uciekali też do pracy. Nikt się też nie dziwił Valce. Spędzała z nią najwięcej czasu od zawsze, w dodatku była w ciąży i przeżywała to wszystko bardziej. No i to ona ją znalazła. Wieczorem Valka leżała obok męża i gładziła się po brzuchu. To ją uspokajało i to właśnie wtedy najwięcej myślała. Z powodu zbliżającego się terminu porodu, Stoick chodził nerwowy. Głównie dlatego, że poród okazywał się często niebezpieczny i coś mogło stać się jego ukochanej. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nadal nie zmienił zdania dotyczące chęci posiadania dziecka. Starał się mieć ją na oku coraz częściej. Szczególnie, jak nie było już jego mamy, która przecież zajmowała się ją do tej pory. Stoick obserwował ją dokładnie. Walczył ze snem, lecz uznał, że trzeba porozmawiać z żoną. Szczególnie jak widział zmartwienie wypisane na jej twarzy. - Coś się stło? – Zapytał niepewnie, ale nie ukrywał troski. - Boję się – wyszeptała. - To normalne. Słyszałem, że każda boi się przed porodem – wyjaśnił uspokajająco, przytulając ją do siebie. Kobieta wtuliła się mocno. - To nie to – mruknęła. Mówiła tak, jakby prawdziwy powód chciała ukryć. Rudowłosy postanowił się nie poddawać. - Więc co? – Zapytał, uważnie na nią patrząc. Kobieta westchnęła głośno. - Czuję jakby miało się stać coś złego. - Niby co? - Nie wiem. Dziecko przestaje się tak ruszać. Czasami mam wrażenie, że umarło, bo to jest przecież możliwe. Boję się, że coś się stanie. Mam takie przeczucie, które nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. - Jesteś przewrażliwiona – próbował ją uspokoić. - To się dzieję od śmierci mamy. Właśnie wtedy przestało się ruszać tak jak wcześniej. Nawet przestało reagować na moje ruchy. - Może to z powodu nerwów? Powinnaś być spokojniejsza, a ty jesteś coraz bardziej nerwowa. - Nie jestem. - Jesteś. Powinnaś iść spać – zaproponował. – Odpocząć, porządnie się wyspać. Jest mniej pracy, to mogę nawet dłużej z tobą posiedzieć jutro. - Mogę nie zasnąć… - mruknęła. - Przynajmniej spróbuj. Jak nie dla siebie to chociaż dla dziecka – wiedziała, że argument ten ją przekona. - No dobrze – zgodziła się. Mężczyzna spokojnie poczekał, aż jego żona zaśnie. Nie mógł przestać na nią patrzeć. Podziwiał jej piękno i miał pretensję do siebie, że tak rzadko z nią przebywa. Chwilę potem zasnął. Valka obudziła się gwałtownie w mokrym łóżku i silnymi bólami. Była noc 29 lutego. Rozdział 36 Wystraszyła się. Z trudem obudziła Stoicka i kazała mu natychmiast pobiec po Gothi. Jej przeczucie okazało się prawidłowe. Zaczął się poród, o miesiąc za wcześnie. Valka rodziła w domu. Były przy niej dwie inne kobiety i Gothi. Ta ostatnia nie pozwoliła Stoickowi być przy żonie. Z resztą każdy mężczyzna miał zakaz uczestniczenia przy tym. Stoick z natury był uparty, więc długo nie chciał odpuścić. W końcu, dla dobra Valki, postanowił czekać pod domem. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy prawie cała wioska zgromadziła się pod jego domem, w oczekiwaniu na wieści. Najbliżej Stoicka trzymał się jego brat i Pyskacz. Z trudem go powstrzymywali od wejścia do środka za każdym razem, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk rodzącej kobiety. Cała wioska się niepokoiła. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że poród jest wczesny i to może zagrozić dziecku jak i matce. Byli też ciekawi płci niemowlaka. Stoickowi ta chwila wydawała się wiecznością. Gdy Gothi wyszła na zewnątrz, od razu rzucił się do drzwi, ale kobiecina zatarasowała mu drogę. Zaczęła mu coś bazgrać. Spojrzał na Pyskacza błagalnie. - Chłopiec! – Krzyknął Pyskacz. Nie zważając na porę, wybuchła ogromna wrzawa wśród tłumu. Gothi jednak pisała dalej. Pyskacz odczytał dalszą część informacji bezbłędnie. W takich chwilach przecież nie można się mylić. – Chłopiec jest słaby. Nie dożyję nocy – wyszeptał i spojrzał współczująco na przyjaciela. Po tłumie rozniosły się szepty. Ci co stali blisko nich, podawali wiadomość tym stojącym dalej. Podłosmatrk pocieszająco dotknął ramienia brata, a ten dawał się tego nie zauważać. Bez słowa wszedł do domu. Pierwsze co go rzuciło w oczy to Valka karmiąca dziecko. Kobiety asystujące opuściły budynek na widok wodza. Mężczyzna podszedł do żony i dziecka. Valka spojrzała na niego. Była wyczerpana i płakała. - Nie da rady… Nie przeżyje… To taki Czkawka… Słaby… Nawet nie płacze… - mruczała cicho. - Czkawka? – Zdziwił się mężczyzna. – W sumie może być – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. W końcu to jej dziecko. - Chcesz potrzymać? – Zapytała, gdy przestała karmić. Wódz usiadł obok niej. - Ja? Ale… - zanim skończył, Valka wręczyła mu dzieciątko. Wtedy w Stoicku coś pękło. Trzymał tą drobną i wątłą kruszynę w swoich dużych rękach. Nie mógł się nadziwić tym widokiem. Mały patrzył prosto na niego, wyraźnie szykując się do snu. To go rozczuliło i wtedy zrozumiał. Stoick kochał swoje dziecko. Tak długo się tego wypierał, że gdy nie wziął synka na ręce, nie rozumiał czego dokładnie nie chciał. Przysiągł sobie chronić go za wszelką cenę. Przytulił chłopczyka, delikatnie jak tylko mógł, bojąc się, że zrobi mu krzywdę. Spojrzał na Valkę. - On nie umrze. Zobaczysz. Czkawka będzie wspaniałym mężczyzną. Dokona wielkich rzeczy. Skoro przeżył twoją ciążę to przeżyję też noc. Wierzę w niego. On jest silny i raz już to udowodnił – pocieszał ją. Był tego pewien. – Nie może umrzeć. To w końcu mój syn. Nasz syn. Kocham go – wyznał, a szczerość biła od niego z daleka. Tej nocy dorośli nie spali. Choć Valka była wyczerpana, budziła się gwałtownie, jak tylko zasnęła. A mały Czkawka dzielnie walczył o życie, żeby nad ranem obudzić swoich rodziców, którzy przysnęli, płaczem. Rozdział 37 Minęły cztery miesiące od tego szczęśliwego dnia dla młodych rodziców. I od ulgi, gdy chłopiec jednak zdołał przeżyć. Ku zaskoczeniu większości osób z wioski. Jednak wszyscy uważali Czkawkę za… czkawkę. Był mały od dopiero co urodzonego Sączysmarka. Nawet córka Magnusa była od niego większa. Nie miał też takiej masy, jaką miał Wiking. Niektórzy mieli nadzieję, że wyrośnie, inni że kto inny zostanie za niego wodzem. Rodzice chłopca nie przejmowali się tymi plotkami. To był ich syn i należało go kochać bez względu na wszystko. Valka długo dochodziła do siebie po porodzie. Ciągle bała się, że coś się stanie, choć nic na to nie wskazywało. Nie spuszczała chłopczyka z oka. Cieszyła się, kiedy mogła odetchnąć, gdy Stoick przychodził z pracy i zajmował się dzieckiem, tyle ile musiał. Stoick zwariował na punkcie swojego syna. Każdego kogo mógł, informował o wyczynach chłopca. Innych to interesowało, drugich mniej. Lecz sam Stoick nie mógł trzymać swojego szczęścia w tajemnicy. Tak samo z resztą zaczął robić Pod. Większość się bała, że Magnus pójdzie w ich ślady, lecz ci, co byli już ojcami, doskonale wiedzieli, że mężczyznom przejdzie owe zachowanie. Stoick zaś nie mógł doczekać się jak skończy racę i wróci do domu, by ponownie móc zobaczyć synka. Gdy zaczął się piąty miesiąc życia Czkawki, Valka była już o wiele spokojniejsza. Odważyła się zostawiać go samego, jak śpi, sama spała głębiej i tym samym mogła bardziej wypocząć. Pewniej nocy nadszedł atak smoków. Był to pierwszy atak i znacznie inny od tych poprzednich. Jako, że Czkawka smacznie spał, postanowiła pokręcić się koło domu i przekonać Wikingów do zaprzestania walki. Dopiero później okazało się to bezskutecznie. Nagle usłyszała za sobą trzask. Odwróciła się przerażona. - Czkawka! – Krzyknęła. Pobiegła do domu. Próbowała ratować Czkawkę, który płakał, ale coś ją blokowało. Widxziała jak smok bawi się z jej synem. Potem stworzenie patrzyła się na nią. Kobieta oddychała z trudem. Nie zauważyła, gdy do akcji wszedł jej mąż, który pogorszył sprawę. Swoim atakiem rozwścieczył smoka. Valka spróbowała więc ochronić i stworzenie i bliskich dla niej ludzi. Nie zorientowała się, kiedy została chwycona w szpony bestii i odlatywała od domu. - STOICK! – krzyczała rozpaczliwie. - Valka! – krzyknęła w odpowiedzi. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Ze swoim synem na rękach patrzył jak Valka odlatuje ze smokiem tak samo jak odlatują porwane przez nich owce. Czkawka patrzył na to wszystko z nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy. Nie płakał, bo obecność ojca uspokajała go. Wódz nie spał do rana. Był w takim szoku, że po prostu nie mógł. W dodatku musiał zając się i wioską i synem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miał tego dokonać. Wiedział, ze musi prosić kogoś o pomoc, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze kogo. Jak tylko zrobiło się jasno, wydał rozkaz szukania Valki. Był to pierwszy przypadek porwania człowieka przez smoka, dlatego poszukiwania były utrudnione. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie szukać. Tak jak Stoick nie wiedział, dlaczego Czkawka płacze, skoro był nakarmiony, czysty i wyspany. Przed mężczyzną zapowiadały się długie lata, wraz z obsesją zabicia smoków. *** '''To już koniec tej opowieści.' Starałam się opisać wszystko co planowałam, jednak chyba nie wyszło tak dobrze jak myślałam. To jedno z moich ulubionych opowiadań jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam. I dlatego mam nadzieję, że Wam, drodzy czytelnicy, się podobało. Małe wyjaśnienie, które nie pojawiło się w opku, ponieważ Wikingowie nie byli jeszcze tacy mądrzy jak my teraz. Ale pewnie się domyślacie o co chodzi :D Valka nie mogła zajść w ciążę, bo została zgwałcona. Później poroniła, bo… została zgwałcona i coś tam jej się uszkodziło. Dlatego nie mogła mieć dzieci (a nikt nie wiedział dlaczego taka sytuacja jest u tej kobiety) Jednak jakimś cudem Czkawka przetrwał, lecz urodził się za wcześnie… bo Valka przeżyła ogromny stres związaną ze śmiercią najbliższej. ''' '''Co do rodzeństwa Podłosmarka i Stoicka… Chciałam zachować wersję z książek, bo motyw kuzynostwa Sączysmarka z Czkawką bardzo mi się podoba. Doszłam kiedyś do wniosku z Angel, że nazwisko Jorgenson Podek wziął od swojej żony, żeby nie mieć nic wspólnego z wodzem. Czy coś takiego. Z resztą… w czasach Wikingów nie było nazwisk tylko przydomki :D To chyba tyle. Jeśli macie jakieś pytani to pytajcie. Ja postaram się odpowiedzieć w komentarzach. OPOWIADANIE UWAŻAM ZA ZAKOŃCZONE! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone